


I Never leave a Stray behind

by BatsLittleWing



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blood, Bloodplay, Blow Jobs, Catlad - Freeform, Choking, Dominance, Explicit Language, Gay, Gay Sex, Grinding, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Red Robin, Smut, Stray, Submission, tim drake - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-04-18 15:38:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 24,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4711247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatsLittleWing/pseuds/BatsLittleWing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian Wayne has come along to take his so called 'rightful place as Robin' forcing the previous Robin Tim Drake out of the role. Selina Kyle (Catwoman) finds the rejected boy and takes him in as she never leaves a Stray kitten behind. He takes up a new mantle, one that is all his. Stray.<br/>Still sour about the whole ordeal, he decides to keep his new identity secret from his past 'Bat-Family'</p><p>I will add tags as I go, expect gay boys and provocative Tim because I am trash.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Replaced

**Author's Note:**

> I love Stray. I needed to write something about him, he is my baby *A* 
> 
> expect provocative Tim because I am Trash

The rain in Gotham always seemed to visit at the worst of times. It was like it was connected to the hearts of its citizens and poured every time someone's heart ached. A heart like Tim's. He sat on the ledge of an office building, watching couples hand in hand walk down the street, watching families laugh and enjoy the evening. His family had just been ripped from him, his mantle was ripped from him.   
  
Tim's Robin suit was soaked, hair sticking to his face hiding all features that his mask missed. The bright yellow of the 'R' on his suit standing out against the now dark red suit. Eyes fixed on the symbol that once belonged to him, he has had enough. He grabbed the symbol pulling it forward away from his skin and dug a small knife he kept handy into the material giving his hand some leverage into ripping it off. A hole now proudly stood where his symbol once did. Taking one last look at something that used to mean so much to him he carelessly threw it off the building to lay in the street below, what happened to it now, he didn't care.

  
The faint 'click clack' of heels on cement emitted from behind him, not a sound he recognized. Good, the last thing he wanted was to see someone who was close to him.  
  
"Well, I have found a little kitten all on his own" a voice purred. Catwoman.  
Tim remained still in his huddled position, hugging his knees, back against a decoration, not acknowledging her presence. 

"A rather sad looking kitten, are you okay?"  
Tim shuffled a little bit, resting his head back against what he was using as a back board and let out a sigh. He did not feel like talking about it.   
"Robin?"  
Hearing his old title ripped through him, causing him to flinch.  
" _I'm_ not Robin. Not anymore"   
  
This caught Selina's attention hearing the ache in his voice. She sat cross legged next to him, feeling how cold he was. He must have been here for at least a few hours.  
"Did Bat's fire you?"  
"I would have preferred that."  
".... replaced you?"  
How Selina came to that conclusion so fast he had no idea... hearing someone else say it ripped what was left of his heart into pieces. He tensed, holding back his emotions.

"That little punk is not even fit to wear the Robin title."   
Selina made note of the distress and anger in his voice, what happened was still raw. A pain she knew all about.  
"I know how you feel"  
This caught Tim's attention, turning his head a tiny fraction to show he was interested.   
Selina smiled and gave a chuckle, "For a long time there Bruce and I were playing 'Cat and Mouse' so to speak. As you probably know we were together for a little while there. Then without warning, I was cast aside. Deemed 'less important' and what we had needed to cease immediately, all in his own words.   
Tim's attention was solely on Selina as she spoke, she was being genuine, kind.  
"It's a type of hurt that lingers, one that hurts right here" She said as she placed a clawed index finger to the now hole in his suit where his heart would be.   
  
A thunder cracked over head scaring the hell out of Selina making her cling to Tim's shoulder like, well... a cat?  
  
"This storm is getting worst, let's go home"  
"..... What?"  
"I never leave a Stray kitten out in the dark, come on, you're coming home with me"


	2. An addition to the Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to show how well Selina and Tim get along from the start, some Stray action starts soon I promise!

Selina basically grabbed the young man and forced him to come with her. He was in the 'whatever I dont care' state of mind anyway.They walked for a few blocks before coming to an abandoned animal shelter. "Really?" "Suits me, right?" The pair walked inside the dilapidated mold covered building. Walking down a hallway, Tim made not of the walls, covered in dust and spiderwebs. They came to another door that Selina used her claws to open that opened into the house.   
It was beautifully furnished with a highly modern feel. The kitchen open to have the living room infront. If she had a number of guests they wouldnt be seperated. More hallways stretched down to the left and right, presumably bedrooms.   
"Whoa...."   
"You didn't think I lived in a dump did you. I have quite high tastes"   
It was a perfect hiding spot really, the building on the outside looked like it was falling apart as did the first hallway in case someone came inside. No wonder Batman wasn't sure where his previous lover was now living.

Lost in his head admiring the architecture he felt movement around his ankle. ".... a cat?"  
"They come and go as they please, that's Nala. She's quite affectionate"   
Tim bent down to pat the cat till a drop of water fell from his gloves and landed on her head making her run off. He totally forgot he was soaked head to toe. Selina threw a towel on his head, another one draped around her shoulders.   
"take of your shoes, gloves, cape and stuff. Deal with them tomorrow. Fairly sure I have some clothes that might fit you, hang on one sec."  
Selina walked down a hallway into the dark. Being left alone Tim did what he was told and took off his accessories. He looked in a mirror seeing the wet mess he was, mask still on his face.   
Bruce had prohibited Tim ever taking his mask off while Selina was in the cave, he prohibited taking it off in front of anyone besides the immediate Bat family.   
Selina returned with a set of male clothes, a black shirt and jeans.   
"These might be a bit big on you, but they will do for now"   
"Do you have a male housemate?"   
"Actually, they're Bruce's.... it's the only thing I have. unless you want to wear a latex bodysuit?"   
  
Tim chuckled a little at this and gave a weak smile. Selina gestured towards a door to the left, somewhere he could get changed. He stripped of his suit that clung to his body putting on the dry clothes and exiting the bathroom, wet suit draped over his arm. His mask still firmly on his face. Selina was leaning on a bench now, in a pair of jeans and lose fitting shirt.   
"Bruce never allowed me to take my mask off. Knowing his identity its not hard to put two and two together though"   
"That you're his adopted son?" Selina gave a smirk   
Tim reached up pulling his mask off, revealing his piercing blue eyes a little red.   
"Tim Drake" Tim held out his hand introducing himself by his secret identity. Selina shook his hand to humor him, of course she knew who he really was. Who else fit his profile that was around Bruce Wayne?   
"Selina Kyle. I'm still going to call you kitten though. You're cute, like a kitten."   
Tim's cheeks flushed a little, compliments were definitely something he wasn't used to.   
  
"Now sit! I'm going to make some tea" Selina pushed him towards a large plush couch in front of a tv. Nala jumping in his lap demanding attention. Tim scratched behind her ears earning an almost immediate purr.   
"She's so cute"   
"I picked her up one night, someone just left her in a box the poor thing. She doesn't really leave the house." Selina carried on as she walked over sitting on the couch beside Tim.   
She handed him a cup sitting on an angle to face him.   
"You're uh... gonna make me talk about it aren't you"   
"Mother Cat knows best, if you don't it will fester. So who is this other kid" Selina sipped from her tea, looking more like a shrink than a Anti-hero thief.   
Tim stared into his cup and sighed. She was right, Tim would normally bottle things up and it would explode later on. He felt comfortable, wanted to talk. Definitely not something he could do with Bruce.  
"This little brat. Damian... Damian Wayne."   
Apon hearing 'Wayne' Selina choked on her tea mid sip. Putting the mug down spilling a tiny amount. She had to stand and cough hitting herself in the chest.   
"Wayne like 'Wayne-Wayne'? Like Bruce has a son Wayne?" Selina still coughing at the sudden name drop.   
"mm-hmm"   
"Jesus Christ, well I wasn't expecting that! Who's the Mother? Because its  _certainly_ not me!"   
"Talia Al-Ghul"  
"Al-Ghul? So he's a true demon spawn"  
"That's the only suitable name for him yeah"  
"yeah, no thanks"   
  


"Thank you, for letting me stay here"  
"You are as welcome as myself and the cat's. Stay as long as you want, you can come and go as you like. Besides, it's nice to talk to someone who can talk back"  
Selina pat the now almost asleep Nala laying beside the new resident  
"I don't think I'm welcome back at the manor quite yet"  
"Im okay with a room mate, I'm sure Nala is too. Besides I missed having one. Ivy and Harley used to live here too"  
"really? what happened?"  
"ah, girls tend to fight. Besides, those two made up and are now living together"  
"wait are they, together-together?"  
"yep."  
"I totally called it, Dick owe's me $20." 


	3. The first Prowl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally we get some Stray action!

Tim has been living with Selina for a week now. He texted Dick to tell him he was okay and staying with a friend, saying how he didn't feel comfortable staying at the Manor. Completely justified, Dick told him Damian was arguing with Bruce almost every day and ordering everyone around like they were servants, he should give it some time before coming back.    
During the days Tim did some housework around the place. Figured Selina didn't have time to look after the whole house so he cleaned up rooms, sorted things, did Laundry. She bought him an array of clothes that actually fit him as well.   
He found himself not minding the fact that he knew Selina was out stealing stuff, that's how she paid for everything. But she never stole from anyone with less or without theft insurance so the insurance company would pay for it.

Tim sat on the floor with one of the many cats that would come and go, they were playing with a mouse toy till the tabby cat lost interest. The cats around the house were so graceful in how they moved, how they jumped. The tabby cat walked off towards the kitchen. Tim crouched now on all fours followed, trying his hardest to mimic the feline swaying his hips extending his arms. Approaching the bench the cat made the 1 meter jump easy, sat up the top and licked its paws.   
"How do you jump like that?" Moving a chair out of the way Tim made the same jump from the floor much like the cat. But much much less graceful. Not bad for a first try though if he did say so himself.

His four legged friend must have caught on that Tim was following her moves. She walked across the bench and jumped down back onto the floor. Sure enough Tim followed suit.  She now moved across the floor and made a jump to the top of the couch. Okay, she totally knew Tim was copying her now. The couch top was a much thinner edge to land on but he tried it regardless. He only just landed the jump thanking his hands for latching on or else he would have fallen on his ass.  
"I see someone is a little smitten" a voice came from the window startling Tim, he dropped from his crouched position down onto the couch cushions upside down.   
"Selina!"   
"You're not bad kitten, with a bit more practice of course"    
"You think so? It's kind of fun actually" Tim sat up.  
"See why I like it so much?"  
"....Care to teach me?"  
"If that's what you want"  
"I have been going crazy with nothing to do. I'm used to being out in the streets, saving the city"  
"You know I'm not much of a so called 'Savior'"  
"But you still help people. If a woman was getting mugged you would save her, I have seen it. I have been thinking about it, I'm really okay with what you do and how you do it. You have so much freedom"  
"I wasn't really one for all of Bruce's rules and regulations."  
"so what do you say?"  
"Oh Kitten, I'm in!" Selina now hugging Tim "Bruce might not like it though"  
"I was hoping to keep it a secret... From all of them"  
"scandalous, I like it".  

 

 

A month had gone by, Tim and Selina training daily. Focusing on Tim's agility, flexibility, and teaching him an entirely new fighting style.   
Tim stood in front of the full body mirror in the room he had taken up residence. His build had changed, he lost quite a lot of his bulkiness not focusing on muscles but instead his body was more slim but still strong. He held himself differently, walked with pride. Stood with confidence. Where Bruce taught him to hunch up and hide in the darkness, Selina taught him to slink through it, use it to the best of his abilities.   
He was finally ready.  
  
Selina entered the room with a large box in hand.  
"It's all ready, try it on"  
His new costume. He was nervous, he has never worn anything beside the Robin suit. He slid his toned legs into the latex, Selina assisting him now with the arms. The suit was a bit stiff but that would change with the more movement it received.   
His suit had a zip up the front just like Selina's. he zipped it up to his neck, large 'O' ring hanging from it to make it easy to pull it down.   
Selina tied a belt around his waist, equipped with 2 small bags, and a hook tab for his whip.   
Next, his boots. Very similar to his Robin ones. Knee high, lace up but these ones had a slight heel on them making him stand a bit taller.   
The gloves mimicked Selina's black with the claws. Oh  _the claws._ They were probably his favorite thing about this whole outfit.   
Selina lifted one last thing from the box. The Cat styled cowl with his own set of goggles. Red lenses to match her orange ones. This is it.   
She placed it no his head adjusting the strap under his chin and placing the goggles over this eyes.  
"You're ready, have a look"   
  
He looked totally different. Nothing like Robin. Nothing like Tim Drake. He was  _happy._    
"Selina, I love it  
"I have out done myself, I'm a little worried you look better than me! Come on, let's go try it out"

 

 

They had been out for around an hour now, just enjoying themselves. Running around Gotham, looking at interesting things. Selina was telling him stories, about where she took down her first thug, to where she picked up her array of cat's.  
The pair were perched on a ledge in the middle of the city. The skyscrapers here were the best to run across. They were just planning on making the trip home when the familiar sound of wind gushing under a cape came from behind them.  
There was only one person it could be... Batman.  
Tim tensed up, he wasn't ready for this. Wasn't ready to face Bruce. Selina placed her hand on his shoulder standing around to face the caped crusader.   
"Hello Handsome."  
"Catwoman."   
"what do I owe the pleasure?"  
"You have been off the radar for a few weeks." 

Bruce's voice exactly how Tim remembered it. Deep and in a tone that sounded like he was permanently disappointed in whoever he was talking to.   
"First you scold me for getting up to mischief now you scold me for not getting up to mischief? Oh my you are confusing" 

"What are you up too,  _Cat?!"_   A smaller figure walking out of the shadows spat,hissing her name.

Damian. Jesus Christ Damian. Of course he was here. Tim felt his heart beating faster. Not out of nerves, but out of anger. He composed himself standing up catching the attention of his former leader.  
"Me-ow, he's a rude one."  
"Robin." Batman's voice low and commanding. Not appreciating the way Damian spoke to the feline themed woman.  
Damian just folded his arms, masked face or not Selina could feel his glare trying its best to cut her. She just gave him a cocky smirk. He didn't scare her.  
"So, new boy-wonder I see. I preferred the old one."   
"and who's this?"  
"Oh just some little Stray I picked up. We decided to go for a little prowl" Selina turning her back walking towards Tim. "Now if you don't mind we were just leaving".   
"Don't think you can run from me!" Robin blurted out.   
"-and put a muzzle on him. He's like a rabid Dog."  
Selina cracked her whip trying it around a pole on the next building swinging to the next. Tim stood proudly and gave Batman and Robin a quick glance before taking out his whip and following his mentor.

 

 

The two hastily made it back to Selina's house in silence. Tim swung into the open window first walking through the living room  
"Tim I-"  
Selina was cut off by Tim... laughing?   
He threw himself onto one of the couches with a smile that could rival the joker  
"Oh my god, Selina! That was fantastic!"  
" I uh, what?"  
"Bruce had no idea! That was so exciting!  
"You have really been deprived of all fun haven't you"


	4. Family Reunion

Tim slinked through the air vent, movements exactly the same to Catwoman crawling in front of him. They were on another heist.   
A pretty little jewelry store in downtown Gotham. Catwoman unscrewed the bolts holding a grate in place. She flipped the lid and dropped down into the store, utterly silent. Tim dropped down behind her, almost exactly the same.  
"1 minute before the alarm is back on, we have plenty of time". Tim nodded, 1 minute might seem short but when in this situation its more than enough time. 

Catwoman went to one side of the store, Tim to the other. He scratched his claws in a circular motion on the glass cabinet, poking the now cut circle. He had access to all the jewels. He carefully plucked 7 engagement rings from their casings and into the bags that hang on his belt. Repeated the circular motion on the next cabinet, nabbing5 jewel covered bracelets. That was enough, time to go, they had to leave before the CCTV cameras turned back on, that included the ones on the outside of the building. Tim jumped up into the vent and waited for this partner.   
Catwoman had roughly the same amount of jewels in her bags, Tim held down a hand and helped her back into the vent.  
"This is so much easier having you with me, we have 15 seconds, lets go"  
The duo crawled through, jewels clinging together as their hips moved. Tim poked his head out of the vent, no one was around, perfect. He exited the vent, holding out a hand yet again to help Catwoman up. They both ran across the building jumping down and out of sight of any CCTV.   
"2 seconds to spare, you did good!"  
"no, we did good! And I learn from the best!" 

This was the 4th time Tim has gone out with Selina to steal items. The first time the guilt nearly ripped his soul out. Selina had to show him how much of a dirt bag the buy really was, using the money to hire prostitutes and beat them, then bribe them not to say anything. Now the money had to go to replacing his missing stock. It worked out in an odd way. They never stole from anyone with less, only people who could afford to miss a few hundred dollars. Catwoman wasn't completely heartless. 

They had made a clean get away, then standing on the building they were going to jump to, the Dark Knight himself.  
"Hello Handsome, what brings you here?"  
"You two. Hand over the jewels"  
"Sorry Batman, I don't think so. What example would I be showing by giving up just because you say so?"   
"So we will take them the hard way!" Robin perked up now, cracking his knuckles. 

Batman and Robin's attention both went to their communicators.   
"Bruce, Damian, we have a situation. Two-face's gang have gone into a bank and taken the security officers hostage, they need you. Now."  
"No way Oracle, we have Catwoman in our sigh-"

Robin cut his words off realizing the two were gone. Their eyes were only off them for a second and a half.   
Tim being trained by the man that invented that pulled Catwoman to cover behind the building in the 1 second chance he had. 

"Robin let's go, we can deal with them later"  
The two caped men grapple hooked into the building and swung their way towards coordinates Oracle had supplied.   
"How did you know when to do that"  
"Batman invented that old disappearing act, of course he taught me. Besides every time Oracle talks to him he looks away for 1 second because the communicator is in the back of his cowl so he thinks someone is behind him for a split second."  
"He really is on edge isn't he"  
"You have no idea."

 

Morning.   
Tim stretched in his large bed. Arching like a cat. He really was taking on so many attributes a lot faster than he thought he would. He pulled up his phone, 2 texts and one missed call from Dick. He rubbed his eyes squinting as he read the text from a nearly blinding screen.  
'I'm spending the next few days in Gotham. Want to hang out?' then 'Call me when you get the chance'.   
Tim hit the call back icon. It rang 4 times then it picked up  
"Little wing, Morning!"  
"ough, morning" Tim grumbled with a yawn.  
"tired? Its 7am you should be up and awake!"  
"I don't live by Bruce's insane sleeping pattern anymore remember?"  
"right, right. Anyway! I'm spending the next few days in Gotham! I have spoken to Alfred, he really misses you and wants you to come back even for a visit. He won't believe you're okay till he see's you for himself!"  
"I kind of missed seeing Alfred every day to be honest"  
"How about the others? Bruce and-"  
"Bruce a little. Then you and Jason but that's it."  
"look, I know you still don't like Damian. So I will go with you to the manor. He seems to listen to me sort of. Just for an hour or two. So everyone know's you are okay"  
"yeah okay, fine"  
"I'll pick you up in 2 hours? Where are you living now?"  
He couldn't tell Dick where he really lived now. He trusts Dick with his life but wasn't ready to tell anyone about his new life.  
"uh, remember that donut shop we used to visit? I will meet you there, its like 5 minutes from where I'm staying now. This street is a pain to drive down, super narrow street"  
"okay cool, see you soon!"  
"bye"  
with that the call ended. The Donut shop was at least an hour away on foot. Time to mentally prepare himself for going to the manor.

Tim stumbled out of his room and into the kitchen, Selina looking like she just woke up too. Clutching to a cup of coffee. Coffee would be good right now. He poured himself a cup and joined her at the bench.   
"Dick just called me, he wants me to go to the manor for the day with him"  
"It's probably good to see everyone. It's been a good month."  
"yeah, still going to be weird. If I don't come back Bruce has restrained me for trying to kill Damian" 

Tim sat with Selina for 15 minutes before deciding to get ready. He stood in his shower, water cascading over this body. He could do this, he felt like he could do anything. Maybe leaving the Robin mantle was a good move for him. he felt free now, Selina let him do whatever he wanted. Didn't feel like he had constant eyes on him making sure he didn't mess up. He wasn't a sidekick, he was a partner.   
He shut off the water and dressed himself. Basic black jeans and large red hoodie. He didn't want to wear anything tight. Bruce was the world's best detective. He would notice the difference in Tim's build and eventually tie it to his new title.   
he left the house and made his way to the donut store Selina dropping him off one block from the store before going shopping. They couldn't be seen in public together, it would be painfully obvious who her new partner then would be.   
Tim jogged to the store to find Dick out the front waiting. Milkshake in hand.   
"You're late"  
"Sorry, zoned out in the shower"  
"you're a spaz, let's go" he side-hugged Tim, smiling then getting into his car.  
The whole ride to the Manor Dick talked about how different Bludhaven is from Gotham. One thing he could always count on Dick to do, break the silence. It was great.

They pulled up to the Manor, parking right next to the front door. Tim exhaled, here we go. Dick smacked him in the back  
"You'll be fine kiddo, this place is still technically you're home. You're as welcome here as anyone"  
Alfred opened the door, smile on his face genuine.   
"Master Timothy, Master Richard, it's so wonderful to see you both!"  
"Hey Alfred!" Dick gave the man a hug, not something he was used to getting, but Dick hugged everyone.   
"You both look wonderful. Master Timothy I think you have grown a little bit"  
"You think so?"  
"It's all the sleep he gets now. If you get taller than me Tim I won't be happy!" Dick sang as he walked down the hall.  
"Master Bruce and Master Damian are in the cave, we should accompany them."

The cave nearly exactly the same as he remembered it. Beside a few absolutely smashed training dolls. Tim guessed Damian lost his temper on them. He was probably right.  
"ttt- Evening Grayson. Drake." Damian glared at them. Standing in front of Bruce to break the gap from him to his two other sons.   
"It's good to see you both."   
"good to see you too, Bruce!" Dick gleamed   
Tim just stood silently. Looking around the cave. He kind of missed this place a little bit. Only a little.   
"How have you been, Tim?" Bruce asked  
he caught him off guard, was he concerned? Bet Alfred told him to ask.  
"Uh fine, fine. I was thinking of applying for a job up at Starlabs, something to do. Science fun and all that". Total lie. He needed something to pretend to do. He could remote hack into their systems and put his name around the place to make it look legit  
"If its money you are still in the trust fund"  
"no no, that's not it. Appreciated, but not it. Id just go insane without something to do, that was my original plan anyway". Another lie, his heart was set on being Robin since he was 7.  
"he shouldn't be in the fund, he shouldn't even be in this cave. He doesn't have a title anymore" Damian hissed.  
Tim knew Damian was trying to get under his skin. He just ignored it, not giving him the satisfaction of pissing him off.  
"Master Timothy is as much a part of this family as you are Master Damian" Alfred calmly spoke. Good old Alfred, always had his back.  
Damian didn't bother arguing, knew Alfred would always win.

Tim looked up at the monitors to the images Bruce had just pulled up, they were of him. Well, his new self.  
Tim pretended to be oblivious, looking at the screen with interest  
"Who is that?" Dick commented, "and Catwoman?"  
"Catwoman as a new partner as of late" Bruce explained calmly, slight sense of aggravation in his voice.   
"well the attire points that out. Does that make him Catlad?"  
Tim tried not to scoff at that name. He definitely didn't like 'Catlad'  
"They have robbed a few places together, the boy has had training. I can't seem to find a single person matching his frame and ability in Gotham. I'm searching Metropolis and Star City now, he might be from out of town"  
"Well I'm here to do some work too, If I see him while I'm out do you want me to try to apprehend him?"  
"focus on your work, we have got this under control"

Tim just shrugged at Dick, what was he expecting. Bruce doesn't really like help when there are other jobs to do. At that moment his phone buzzed, the screen had 'mother cat' appear. Selina must have put her number in and titled herself that. What a dork.  
It was an image of some bags titled "I bought you some presents!"

Tim used this as an opportunity to get out of this awkward mess.   
"Ah guys, that's my friend that I'm staying with. He needs a hand. I will see you guys later, I promise to visit a bit more often"  
"Stay for dinner next time Master Timothy, it would be lovely to have us all together soon"  
"Promise, Alfred."  
"I can drop you home Tim" Dick joined in  
"You sure?"  
"Yeah, Its slowly getting dark, I should start getting to work anyway before my leads are gone"

Tim and Dick got back in his car and drove down the long driveway  
"so where are you patrolling tonight?"  
"North side, why? going to pay me a visit?"  
"Oh yeah, me in my civilian clothes scaling a building to hang out with Nightwing, that will end well"  
"hah good point! Are you going to consider making a new title maybe?"  
"not right now, I want to just keep to myself for a bit."  
"don't take too long, I miss train surfing with you"  
Tim laughed and exited the car upon arriving at the now closed Donut Shop and said his goodbyes. 

Tim might not visit Nightwing but someone else just might...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one dragged on a bit, but I wanted to show Tim's relationship to members of the family so it works better later on
> 
> and I'm not going to tiptoe around it, next chapter, expect flirty Stray to Nightwing because I am trash


	5. Nightwing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trash, that is all

Tim hooked one claw though the circular piece of metal hanging off a zip and pulled it up to his neck. He was ready.  
"Going somewhere kitten?" Selina leaned in the doorway.   
"I uh... I'm going to go visit someone"   
"solo mission?"   
"if you don't mind"   
"I'm not your boss, go get 'em kitten" Selina gave him a smile and a wink.

 

*

Tim silently crawled along a building top, on the level below was Nightwing, he was scanning a grate that looked like it had me smashed in. Must have something to do with his investigation.   
Tim layed on his stomach, legs crossed in the air, he supported his head with one arm placed under his chin the other traced circles on the surface catching Nightwings attention.  
"Why hello there, pretty bird."   
Nightwing now stood to face him, guard up  
"How did you- you're as sneaky as Catwoman"  
"hmm, yes. She taught me some tricks" He looked Nightwing up and down, a flirty smile along his lips. He had always had this odd attraction to Dick, those shoulders, that wide chest, and his heroic personality.   
"So she has a trained cat now"  
"I'm more of a 'Stray' " Tim rolled over onto his back. One leg placed over the other, then hanging his head over the edge and arms dangling below it.   
  
His movements were smooth catching Nightwings attention. He had to admit, it was a little attractive.   
"So, 'Stray'. Are you aware of how much Batman doesn't like you?"  
"and why is that, pretty bird?"  
The little nickname bringing the smallest color to his face. Dick never was any good at hiding his blush. He was used to flirting with people, not someone flirting with him. Especially not one head to toe in a tight fitting leather suit rolling around in front of him.   
"are you and Catwoman  _together_?"   
Stray laughed rolling over again and sitting up, he swung his legs around so they were hanging off the ledge.  
"Poor big Bat's, a little jealous is he?"  
Stray jumped down off the ledge so he was standing a few meters from Nightwing.   
"Tell him not to worry so much, Catwoman is more of a mother to me. Besides-" He started to walk closer to Nightwing, hips moving like Catwomans, a strong sway that captivated anyone who saw.   
" I have different tastes" Stray stood on his tip toes to make himself just that bit taller so he could bring his face closer to Nightwings.

Nightwing turned his head away before suddenly grabbing Stray by the shoulders and turning him around with force.   
Stray felt pressure around his wrists forcing them together, handcuffs.

   
"me-ow, forceful  _and_ handcuffs, aren't you just a little fun"   
"sorry kid, Batman wants a word"  
Stray turned to face Nightwing still sporting his flirty smile "you know, you should come to Gotham more often pretty bird." Stray lifted himself up once again but higher, face now an inch from Nightwings. He was so close he could feel him breathing  
"maybe we can get to know each other"  
a strong pink now covering Nightwings cheeks where his mask failed to cover. He was about to protest when he felt the wind knocked out of him. Taken back kneeling on the ground he took a second to compose himself.  
  
Stray now crouching on the ledge where he began  
"Sorry pretty bird, visiting Big bats isn't in my evening plans. Also, I'm keeping these as a souvenir".  
Stray dangled the open cuffs on his index finger. He had used his claws to pick the lock.   
"Let's do this again, it's been fun"  
With that Stray jumped off the ledge and out of sight.   
  
Nightwing stood feeling a small bruise form on his stomach. Stray hadn't hit him amazingly hard, but knew exactly where to hit him, knew exactly where his weak spot was.   
He didn't have time to pursue. He had work to do, if he could focus and get Stray out of his mind that is. 


	6. Discussions

_bzzzt bzzt bzzt bzzt  
_

Tim opened one eye, hearing an annoying buzzing noise. He shuffled in his bed trying to locate his phone and hold it up to his face  
'incoming call from Dick'  
Tim felt his heart go into panic mode. Shit. Had he figured out who he was? He couldn't have.   
  
"H-hello?"  
"Hey Tim, did I wake you?"  
"It's all good, I should get up soon anyway. What's up?"  
Dick sighed on the other end of the phone "something happened last night... I just feel like I need to talk about it"  
"What happened?"  
"I ran into Stray"  
Tim sprung up into a sitting position. A wicked smile spread across Tim's face. He had to hold his voice back not to sound too excited about what Dick had just said  
"W-who?"  
"The catguy?"  
"oh yeah, what happened?"   
"Can we talk in person? I kinda feel like food. How about that cafe next to the donut store?"  
"yeah sure. See you in an hour?"  
"Sounds good, see you there" 

Tim hung up his phone and flopped back onto his bed, still smiling like a maniac. This was insane, Dick hasn't figured out who he was, he could tell by his voice.  
He always had this little crush on Dick. To be honest, on Jason too. He was crushing on them before he even became Robin. Sure he was okay with girls too, but no girl stood up to them.   
Dick has such charm about him, and they were fairly close.   
Whenever Tim needed someone, Dick was there. There was this one time they stayed up to do a movie marathon together back at the manor.  
Tim had fallen asleep and must have fallen onto Dick. He woke up to his head placed in Dicks lap clutching to this thigh. Dick had his left hand placed on his thigh while his other played played with his hair. It was then Tim realized his crush for Dick. He stayed perfectly still, trying not to let Dick know he was awake. He enjoyed Dick touching him so gently, so loving. It was the most at peace he had ever been.   
He wanted to have that every night.

*

 

An hour passed and Tim was just arriving to the designated location. Dick standing out the front leaning against the store wall. Dick had a habit of always turning up at least 10 minutes early, to basically everything.   
The who exchanged greetings and entered the cafe. Tim knew why Dick chose this place, it had little booths that were completely cut off from the rest. If you had a quiet conversation no one would hear. They sat in a booth in the back corner. Midday on a Tuesday the store was rather empty anyway.   
Tim ordered a chicken salad and ice coffee. Dick a ham and salad wrap with a flat white coffee.

"Thanks for meeting me Tim, I couldn't really talk to anyone else about this"  
"So, whats the deal with Stray?" Tim asked sucking his ice-coffee through a straw  
Dick put a hand to his face rubbing his forehead  
"I'm just going to get to the point. The kid is kinda uh... sexual?"   
Tim nearly chocked on his drink, he expected some small talk not to just get into it  
"uh, what?"  
"I was up investigating a smashed grate right, and he appeared out of nowhere, I didn't even hear him. Then he started rolling around the place"  
"rolling?"  
Dick rubbed his face more with his hand exhaling, "he was kind of flaunting himself"  
"I uh... I see" Tim chewed on his straw, holding back a smile  
"So i cuffed him to take to Bruce right and he kinda took that  _that_ way"  
Tim had to muffle his laughter, couldn't hold back his smile anymore  
"seriously! He seemed like he was into it"  
"and then what?" Tim now smiling holding back his laughs  
"well he uh... he got fairly in my face, like this close"  
Dick held out his hand to show exactly where Tim's was the night before  
"jeez, you had one hell of a night"  
  
Dick now covered his face  
"I think I uh..."  
"What?"  
"I kinda liked it..."  
Tim's face showing the faintest pink now as he stared at Dick hands still covering his face  
"oh my goddddd" Dick mumbled into his hands   
"I don't see what the problem is, didn't you have a thing with Jay for a bit there?"  
"yeah but that was different, he wasn't some stranger who got all up and personal"   
"Stop worrying so much, why don't you try to enjoy it. He clearly likes you to some degree"   
Dick sighed throwing his head back. Tim stared at his neck, he wondered what noises Dick would make if he kissed him there. More pink coming to Tim's face.   
  
The two spent the afternoon conversing about an array of things, Tim's fake life and fake job interview at Starlabs. Dick's job back home in Bludhaven.  
"I should go soon, I have to get ready for tonight, I found a lead last night"  
"All good, I should get home and clean the apartment, see you later"  
  
The two said their goodbyes and headed off in opposite directions.  
Tim had other plans that night, Selina said he needed to be home that afternoon, she had a big job for them that night. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one was kinda short and blunt
> 
> The next one is going to be kinda long so don't freak~


	7. Seduction is the best Distraction

The air was cold, whipping across Stray and Catwoman's lower faces, the only skin exposed to the elements.   
"So that's where he's being kept?"   
"Yep, we have to take him before that creep discovers he's here"   
  
Catwoman had spent the past few days looking into all sorts of animals going missing, only to discover they were being sold to a notorious poacher to bring to his private land, then hunt them down for fun. Eventually turning their lifeless bodies into trophies. A truly vile man. His favorite type? endangered.   
  
The two jumped from their perch and onto a fence, flipping into a sanctuary.   
A Lynx cat threw its head up from its sleeping position, pointed ears facing towards the two new cat's in his home.   
This sanctuary housed a male Lynx cat, who was due to have a female join him in the next few weeks for a new breeding program. These type of Cat's are quite remote and hunted for their unique look dwindling their numbers. They couldn't allow for such a precious life to be so carelessly thrown away. The duo planned to re-locate the cat till the poacher was out of the picture then return him to his home.  
  
"Isnt this kind of dangerous? Does this cat attack?"  
"Oh don't worry kitten, this one has been domesticated since birth, he was born here. Besides, this isn't my first time visiting him."  
"How does that not surprise me?"   
"besides, treat him with respect and he will treat you the same"   
  
Selina walked up to the Lynx  
"hey buddy, remember me?"  
She was greeted with a stretch and a yawn from the cat at her feet  
"I'm going to take you away for a little bit okay?, you're in danger here" Catwoman ran her hand down the Lynx, which he greatly appreciated. Wrapping her hands around his waist she lifted him so he was in her arms.   
He just placed his head over Selina's shoulder, staring at Stray. He must be used to being handled a lot.  
"Don't worry kitty, you're more than safe with us. It's only for a few days" Stray consoled the cat that was staring him down, knowing fully that the cat couldn't understand him.   
  
"So that's who been taking all the animals".  
A familiar voice echoed over their heads. They turned to be greeted by broad shoulders, dark hair, and a hint of blue. Nightwing.  
"Pretty bird, are you following me?" Stray called back.  
  
Nightwing jumped into the enclosure, yet another person's in the Lynx's home.  
"Put the Lynx back. Then you're going to take me to the others and return them too".  
"Others?" Catwoman joined the conversation, "We didn't take any other animals, we are protecting this one before he is taken too".  
"Likely story Catwoman"  
"what happened to innocent before proven guilty?"   
"you look fairly guilty to me right now, put him back. I can protect him here."  
  
"You should be more worried about this cat, pretty bird" Stray stood in front of Catwoman blocking her from Nightwing. "I'll handle this Catwoman, get him out of here in case he turns up tonight to take him"  
"You got it kitten, play nice with you're little bird"   
  
Nightwing armed himself with his escrima's eyes locked to Catwoman  
"You wouldn't risk hitting the Cat, you would kill him. Catwoman, go!" Stray yelled to her, as he tried to knock an escrima out of Nightwings hands, to no avil.  
He swung it horizontally towards stray trying to hit him in his chest. Stray threw himself to the ground in a half split dodging the attack.  
Catwoman made her escape, Nightwing trying to pursue only to have his feet knocked out from underneath him.   
The two have spared enough to have both sides as a formidable foe, but Stray had a 'double edged sword', While he knew Nightwing's fighting style inside and out he didn't know his new style. But he had never used it on anyone besides Catwoman  
  
Nightwing rolled onto his feet striking at Stray trying to take out his legs, he flipped himself backwards dodging the move. Nightwing  was in front of him again in seconds striking one more time. Stray grabbed his escrima in the middle, so he missed the electrified ends, used this as a lever to throw his body up and kick Nightwing in the chest with both feet, forcing him backwards as Stray flipped once more landing on his feet.    
He knew Nightwings fighting style, but this was still hard, he didn't want to hurt Nightwing, just distract him, and it worked. Catwoman was long gone.   
  
Nightwing lunged forward once more with a kick, Stray took 2 steps back dodging the kick. But his back smashed against a wall, he hadn't realized how close he had been to it.   
Distracted by hitting the unsuspected wall he barely saw Nightwing strike once more, he dodged down just in time. Nightwing thought he had him with no time to pull back. His escrima smashed into the wall, cracking off a corner, the edge now sharp.  
Stray now stood up and tried to get behind his opponent. Nightwing swung his now broken escrima around his body, Stray threw his torso back but he hasn't step back far enough.  
  
The sharp edge of the escrima caught the ring on his zipper, forcing it down a few centimeters. The chipped corner cutting into his skin at the same time.  
Stray gave a yelp and stood back, hand on his chest. Nightwing a bit taken back by the sudden yell he stood still, still in an offensive attack pose.  
"Ah pretty bird, that's sharp" he was bleeding, Nightwing might actually win this. He couldnt let Nightwing win and bring him back to the cave. Time to use his secret weapon, one he knew worked on Nightwing...  _seduction._

"If you wanted to see more of me, you could have just asked, I'm more than happy to oblige." he said with a purr, looping a claw through his zipper ring pulling it down, exposing more of his chest. Other hand pulling the material to the side to expose as much as he could.   
A strong blush crossing Nightwings face, Stray took the opportunity to kick his legs out from underneath him and in one clean move, then straddle his waist. Stray now on his knee's so he wasn't quite making contact to Nightwing besides his knee's at either side of his hips.   
Nightwing way too shocked at what was happening he totally forgot he was in a fight for a second. Was he actually enjoying this?  
He couldn't be.... okay, maybe a _little_. 

Stray still above him finished pulling the zipper down, now with both hands pulling the material out as Nightwing just stared. His chest was pale, toned, and the scars... it was covered in scars. Some old, some only a few months old.   
Tim was thanking himself in his head, thank god he always trained with a shirt on back at the cave.  
A trickle of blood formed in the scratch and ran down Stray's chest. Perfectly shaping his toned stomach. Nightwing felt like he was in a trance till he realized, he was in a  _fight._  
  
Nightwing clutched to the ground and pulled himself up from under Stray, crawling backwards still on the ground. His back met with a pipe connected to the wall that broke his escrima. Stray now at his feet no longer on top of him.  
"I uh-"  
"What? Don't like what you see, Pretty Bird?"   
Stray leaned down so he was on all fours. Nightwings face now a bright pink. Tim had this now.  
He crawled up between Nightwings legs.  
"I think you do, just won't admit it." Stray said in his most seductive voice, staring into the eyes he knew were behind that mask.   
His legs now met with the insides of Nightwings thighs, he looked uncomfortable but the blush on his face told otherwise.   
"I won't tell anyone pretty bird" Stray's hands now beside Nightwings hips so he couldn't shuffle out from underneath him to the sides.  
Nightwing let go of the ground he was clutching onto so hard and put his hands onto Stray's shoulders as one last defense to stop him from advancing. Even though he so wanted him to, fighting with himself.  
  


"A cat always get's what they want, and I want you,  _pretty bird_ " Stray added extra lust to those last words, Nightwing's hands squeezing Stray's as a response.  
Stray threw his hands towards Nightwing, claw's grabbing into the material that covered his shoulders, pulling him forward. Stray's claw's scratched Nightwings skin, forcing a hiss to escape his mouth before his lips were invaded by Stray's.   
Nightwing's grip on Stray's shoulders losened, 100% in shock.  
Stray let go of his uniform to press his hands on Nightwing's shoulders pushing him back into the wall. Stray took the dominance in this kiss, Nightwing now kissing him back. There was no going back, and he wanted this so badly. They both did.  
  
Stray licked Nightwing's bottom lip earning a whimper from the man below him. Stray's face a deep red to match Nightwings. He wasn't sure who was enjoying this more.   
Stray grabbed Nightwing's wrists that were still placed to his shoulders and lifted them above his head, pinning them to the wall.   
Nightwing wasn't much for being dominated, but right now? that was totally fine.  
  
Stray squeezed Nightwing's wrists harder, and his kiss became more aggressive, more desperate. Tim had wanted to do this for so long. If all he knew he had to do was put on a leather suit and straddle him, he would have done it sooner.  
He licked Nightwing's bottom lip once more, earning a small noise again. He took his opportunity to invade him further and pushing his tongue to the inside of the older man's mouth. Earning a soft groan. Nightwing kissed back, desperate and all over the place. Then he heard a familiar-   
  
 _click, click_    


oh he did not.  
  
Nightwing looked up to see his hands in his own handcuffs connected around the pipe on the wall.   
Stray pulled back, saliva dripped down his lips, face red, breathing heavy.  
"Sorry..." _pant_ " Pretty Bird, nothing personal"  
Nightwing pulled on his restraints, yep, he was there good.  
"I was really enjoying this but I have to return to Mother Cat. It is a shame to lose the cuffs though, maybe you can put those on me next time and go to your place instead"   
"You know I can get out of these, they are _mine_ "  
"I'm counting on it. See you later Pretty Bird"  
Stray held Nightwings face in place while he planted a kiss on his cheek leaving his index finger to linger under Nightwing's chin for a few seconds bringing his face up with him while he stood.  
"Shame, you look _fantastic_ like that"   
Nightwing just blushed harder if that was even possible and looked away.  
  
Tim had won, and it was time to go. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SMUTT SMUTT SMUTT  
>  I AM TRASH HELP. 
> 
> I couldn't have them going too far so early on~ but stay hopeful ;)


	8. Infatuation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOKEY
> 
> sorry there was a few days delay, but i'm back 
> 
> LET'S DO THIS

"Ssooo, how was your evening with so called 'Pretty Bird'?"  
"oh my god. Selina, shut up"   
  
Selina was lounging on the living room couch, the newly rescued Lynx cat asleep on a kitty bed beside her. Sly smirk on her lips knowing he had got up to mischief after she left.  
Tim pulled off his cowl and slumped into a chair across the room. His lips still red and a tad swollen.   
  
"Are you and Nightwing?" She asked twisting her index and middle finger together suggesting they were 'together'  
"ha, no no, it was just a distraction"   
"suuure. I see he likes to play rough" pointing to the cut on his chest   
"omg, Selina. Just shut up"   
Tim lifted himself out of his seat, Selina's laugh filling the silence. His smile to match.  
  
* /the next day/

 

Tim pulled up the driveway of the Wayne Manor on his bike. Dick _did_ made him promise to visit more often, and he received a text from Dick asking to come to the manor today.  
He had no doubt's Dick wanted to talk about his 'encounter' last night, as Dick said he couldn't talk to Damian or Bruce about it.   
He made his way down to the cave to find Damian training on his own, Dick slumped in the large plush chair that sat in front of the bat computer. Bruce must be at the office today, it was a Tuesday. He was always there Tuesday, durr Tim. He has been having so much fun taking on Gotham as Stray with Catwoman he hadn't been paying attention to the days.   
  
"What are _you_ doing here?" Damian glared at the older boy before snapping the arm off a training dummy.   
"him actually" he gestured towards Dick   
"-tt- Grayson's depressed. He didn't catch cat-boy last night"  
Dick spun his chair around so he could face the two younger boys  
"His name is 'Stray' Damian"  
"like it matters. How hard could it be to catch a cat? I'm going to go get him myself."   
  
Damian huffed out of the room, probably to wait for sunset before setting out. 'good luck kid, he's not going out tonight' Tim thought to himself, a small smile coming to his face thinking about Damian searching endlessly for him.  
"You doing okay" Tim walked over to Dick and leaned against the Bat-computers desk"  
Dick let out a sign covered his face and spun his chair in a circle "I was so close!"  
"What?"  
"I almost had him!"  
"buuuut?"  
"but- he did a Catwoman on me. He _seduced_ me"  
"I see"  
"but I kind of... enjoyed it?"  
  
a strong blush came across Tim's face. He covered his lower face with a fist and looked in another direction.   
"ouugghh, I'm fucked up" Dick now blushing, slumping off the side of his seat.   
"You can't hate yourself Dick"  
"oh yes I can"  
  
Dick sat up and hit some keys on the bat computer, bringing up multiple photos on the batcomputer of Stray. All taken from Gotham security cameras.   
"just look at him! The way he holds himself, that smile and oouuggghhh, that walk. The  _walk,_ Tim."   
  
Dick grabbed the younger man by his shoulder forcing him in a sort of side hug  
"How does someone like this exist?! and why do I like him?!"  
Tim struggled out his his grip  
"I uh, can't answer that one for you"   
  
Dick threw himself back in his chair looking at Tim and the photos of Stray placed behind him  
  
......  _shit._  
  
  


Tim turned strongly walking behind Dick. He was trained by  _Batman_. The worlds best detective. Sure, Dick was completely infatuated with Stray and shouldn't make the connection, but seeing Tim stand side by side with photos of Stray for too long? He would notice resemblances.   
That was sloppy. Dumb move Tim.

"but hey man, I have to go. You're not fucked up, but don't try to obsess so much"  
"easy for you to say, he wasn't in your lap the other night"   
  
Tim's cheeks flushed a bit more, remembering how Dick looked from that angle. Angry, flustered,  _hot.  
_ His lips curling slightly to the sides   
Dick's eyes drew to the rising pink in Tim's face "oh my god man, don't imagine it!" Dick hit Tim in the shoulder knocking him out of his trance.  
  
"i'm going to go now" Tim laughed walking himself out.  
Dick sat back down, going through the nights events.  
There was something about Tim's smile when he blushed.... not sure what, just  _something_... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this one is kinda short~ Don't worry straight after I make some tea I'm going to write one where its all Tim and Dami interaction to make up for the few days absence


	9. Robin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fun fact, I had my cat on my table trying to attack the letters appearing on the screen the whole time writing this. Then trying to play with my hands while typing. Thanks kitty for making this hard

2am. It has been raining for at least 4 hours now. Tim loathed the rain in his Robin suit. it made it heavy, his cape a nuisance. But as Stray? He loved it.  
The water just cascaded down the suit and with goggles, it made it easier to see. Sure the Robin masks protected his eyes, but rain still got caught in the corners of the eye holes, it was the most annoying thing.   
And as he learned earlier that night fighting a group of thugs preying on women walking to their cars alone, It was great when people grabbed him too, he would slip right out.   
  
Stray was out solo tonight. Catwoman was returning the Lynx cat to his home, the threat had moved on.   
He stood on a high fence bordering a rooftop garden, there to protect the plants from strong winds he guessed. The rain made gotham almost glow. Everything glistened reflecting light, beautiful.  
He was comfortable here, just taking in the view as he scoped out a possible heist location.   
  
Watery footsteps approached from behind him, he cocked his head expecting his partner in crime.  
Oh was he wrong.  
  
"I finally found you" Robin stood below him in the garden, batarang in hand ready to throw.  
"hello little bird. What do I owe this meeting?" Stray spoke in an almost bored voice.  
He couldn't let his voice get agitated. Damian didn't like him or Stray, if they both were exactly the same to him? He already almost screwed up with Dick. Not worth the risk.  
"I'm here to kick your ass"  
Damian threw the batarang which Stray flipped out of the way. He could easily dodge anything Damian threw at him. hand to hand combat? that was a different story.   
"and what did I ever do to you?"  
"exist!"  
  
Robin threw more projectiles, Tim jumped along the wall narrowly missing the last one. If he wasn't wearing a cowl his hair would have certainly got an unsuspecting hair cut.  
"Does Batman know you're out here, little bird? What would he say"  
"I don't care what he thinks about me!"  
"oh? then what would Nightwing think?"   
  
He hit a nerve.  
Damian snapped.  
He ran at the wall, stabbing batarangs in to flip himself up, on level ground with Stray.   
He was too angry, it made his moves sloppy. His costume saturated messing with his moves. Stray clawed at his chest, earning a cut along his arm for getting so close.   
Stray pulled out his whip, kicked a bunch of water up into Robin's eyesight blinding him for a second. He threw himself off the wall in a flip. Before Robin could notice, he had strong leather wrapped around his chest.  
"Shit"

  
Within seconds he hurdled towards the ground, his shoulder smashing into the ground.  
Stray took no chances and tied him up pronto. He knew what Damian was capable of, he only had the edge because of the rain and Damian's uncontrollable emotions... Over Nightwing?   
"I don't want to hurt you Robin"  
"Well I'm going to hurt you"   
"Why do you hate me?"  
"because I have to!"  
"Is it because of Nightwing?"  
"Don't be stupid. Of course not."  
"Fine, have it your way. I might go find him, sit in his lap again." Tim wanted to know why Damian got so mad whenever he mentioned Nightwing. What better way than to taunt?  
  
Stray stood up swayed his hips walking to the edge  
"Maybe I can drag him somewhere more private, we both know he won't say no to me"  
"when I get out of this I'm going to break your bones."  
"tell me, do you have something to prove? What will beating me up prove to you?"  
"that I'm better!"  
"and who will you be proving that too? Batman or... Nightwing?"  
"fuck you"  
  
Robin lunged at Stray, getting out of his restraints while he was talking. He now sat on the cat themed boy's chest, Batarang at his throat  
"If you killed me, how do you think Nightwing would take it?"  
"why did you pick the one person who gives a shit about me?!"  
  
Robin taken back by his own words, he never let his emotions get the better of him. Make him blurt out words.  
Stray gave an apologetic smile  
"I know how you feel kid" Tim's heart ached. He was Robin once... under the oh so great Batman. With a heart of steel that could make you feel like dirt, feel worthless. But Dick always made things better, showed actual emotion. Showed he  _cared.  
_ Maybe he was wrong about Damian, didn't think about how all this would be affecting him, blinded by his hate for the boy.

"you have no idea how I feel!"  
"I know what it's like to feel worthless, have no one care about you, cast aside. But Nightwing makes that better for you doesn't it?"  
"Shut up!" Damian lunged the batarang towards Stray, smashing it into the ground beside his head. "You don't know anything about me" 

Robin stood up getting off Stray "I'm letting you live this _once_ "   
  
* 

 

Tim was sitting in the Wayne Manor's kitchen, eating cereal with Dick who had scattered papers in front of him. Something he was doing for Bruce.  
yelling broke the silence they sat in. From the other room Bruce and Damian were arguing. again.  
  
"You almost killed someone!"  
"I  _almos_ t killed them, but I didn't!"  
"He might die from his injuries!"  
"He deserved it!"   
"He was just a thief! He doesn't deserve to die!"  
"Why do you care so much?!"  
"We are done here".  
  
Bruce walked out, and Damian stormed up the stairs.  
"What the hell was that about?"  
Dick held the bridge of his nose in frustration "Last night... Damian went out before Bruce. He was so mad over something, he nearly beat some guy to death. He won't say what happened.  
  
Stray happened. _He_ happened. He had made Damian so mad he almost killed someone.

  
*

 

Damian was in his Robin suit, walking through an alley way. He snuck out. Again. No way was he staying sidelined like Bruce ordered. He was so mad, so upset with his Father.  
A soft 'meow' caught his attention. Even if you could call it much of a meow, more of a squeek.   
A saturated box sat in the corner, looked like it had been smashed in. Under a collapsed in side, a tiny kitten. Small, all skin and bone.   
Damian reached into the box, the kitten flinching slightly out of his reach.  
"It's okay, no-one wants me either"  
He gently picked up the kitten placing it in his lap. It huddled into his chest, shaking. Wanting all the warmth it could get.  
  
"So change that" a voice echoed into the alley. Stray walked into the light revealing himself.  
"What are  _you_ doing here?"  
"kicking the guys ass who tried to hurt the little cat there"   
Robin clicked his tongue. Looking down at the kitten still shaking.  
  
Stray walked closer.  
"Here, wrap her in this" He held out a small dry cloth.  
"Her?" Robin complied and wrapped the kitten in the material, giving her some more warmth. "How can you tell"  
"I just can" Stray held out another object, a small bottle with milk in it.  
he scrunched up his nose "Why do you have that?"  
"I listened to some guys phone call talking about a kitten he found that wouldn't shut up. So I came to come get her and here we are. She needs to be fed"  
"I..." Damian looked away, embarrassed. "...don't know how"   
"Here" Stray look the bottle pointing the tip towards the kitten's mouth holding the bottle up "hold it like this"  
Robin held the bottle just like Stray did, and the kitten began to drink.  
  
"So I've noticed you're not trying to kill me tonight"  
"Didn't feel like it"  
"big fight with Batman?"  
"Shut up, no."  
"Catwoman dated Batman you know? I know about his temper and how blunt he is to everything"  
"He doesn't want me here."  
"Father's can be asses I know"  
"he isn't my Father"   
Knives hitting Tim's heart. Obviously he knew they were. Their fight earlier must have escalated after he left.   
  


The kitten gave a soft meow once more.   
"at least she wants you here"  
"it's a cat."  
"a cat that need's caring for"  
"yeah right, that's your job not mine" 

Damian put the kitten back down on the ground. She only just came back to him, trying to jump in his lap once more.

"I told you she likes you"  
"-tt- I can't care for you, cat"  
"I don't think you have a choice anymore. You leave her here she dies"  
Robin sat silent for some time just staring down the kitten in his lap, "no more death. Fine."  
"Good choice"  
"This doesn't make me a cat person. I am not fond of cat's"  
"especially me right?"  
Robin just glared Stay down, sure he couldn't see it through his mask. But he knew.  
  
"right, right, pushing my luck."  
Robin stood, holding the kitten gently in his arms. Tim had never seen Damian be any kind of gentle before.  
"Don't expect me to be like this to you again"  
"this never happened"  
"good, you're not as stupid as you look" 

Stray gave him an unimpressed look, Robin just turned his back to the other man making his way back home with his new companion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to have some interaction with Damian, show he's not some heartless kid. What better way than to give him a cute kitty? :D


	10. The Bird and the Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hokay, few days delay I know I know, I'm sorry~   
> I wanted a bit more interaction between Tim and Stray before moving onto the last bird I'm missing ;)  
> It's short but important to the next few chapters so just bear with me~

There it was. The latest addition to the down town jewelers. A stunning diamond necklace, jewels placed evenly along a thin silver chain. With more of the precious stone hanging from the others to form a point on the wearers neck. It was beautiful, but could never be worn in public without being noticed if stolen, but no worries. Tim had been planning this for a month and made an almost flawless replica to replace it with. No one would know unless it was inspected by a top specialist. A perfect gift for Selina if Tim did say so himself.

The jewelers was placed on the 4th floor of the building. Probably for security reasons, if some thug ran in and stole something security could catch them at the stairs instead of a mad chase down the street. But they weren't prepared for someone like him. He stood perched on a building to the side, he had programmed a virus to go into the buildings security as a specific time, a good skill being Robin taught him. Gotham cities clock tower chimed once, 1am. Time to go. Tim's virus invaded the buildings security and would take at least 20 minutes to reboot. That was enough time. He hooked his whip around a pipe that was exposed on the building next to the jewelers. It was under construction, usually perfect for grappling.

Using his body weight he swung around the building and went feet first into a grate on the side of the building falling into the vents. Good thing he was always on the lean side, he slid through the vent with ease.   
The necklace was easy to locate, Stray lifted the case it was housed in and pocketed the necklace. Hiding it in his waist bag, keeping it safe wrapped in bubble wrap he bought with him. Its good to be prepared.  
He pulled out his fake replica placing it in the empty spot, turning the gems to match exactly how it was to begin with. It was a little scary how good he had become at this whole stealing thing. it was second nature, it was _easy.  
_

Crawling back through the vent he smiled to himself. He had what he came for, and with 10 minutes to spare. Perfect.  
Now to make it home before Selina so he could pretend he hadn't even gone out that night, he wanted this to be a surprise for her birthday tomorrow. He had to be quick.   
  
Stray crawled to the entrance where he came in, now torso sticking out of the vent. He wrapped his whip around the same pipe as earlier and pulled the rest of his body out, expecting to swing to the other side into the construction site. _expecting_.   
The pipe gave out under his weight about halfway into the wing, he fell only just hitting the ledge of the site, a pile of wood pallet's to break his fall, landing on his right shoulder. Honestly just the ground might have been nicer.   
  
He groaned, feeling the now snapped pieces of wood scraping his back but not through his costume thank god. Sewing leather sucks.  
"What the hell?" called from the darkness  
The sudden voice caught his attention, peering into the darkness he now saw a group of men in suits standing around a table.  
"Ah crap, that's one of those vigilante's. This is a set up!" 

Stray sat up ready to make his escape when his eyes caught the shine of a gun now pointing in his face. The man made slow large steps towards him  
"Who the hell do you work for,  _Catboy_?"  
"Would you believe me if I told you 'wrong place wrong time'?"  
"Not for a second"  
"damn"   
  
With that Stray grabbed for the gun, snatching it out of the guy's hand, then sprung himself off the ground forcing his left shoulder into his chest. Forcing him back towards his group, grabbing for their own guns.   
He kicked the man in the chest forcing him back once more, falling into one of his accomplices, both falling into the table,  _two down_.   
Stray threw the gun in his hand, smacking another man in the head, before kicking his feet out from underneath him, falling hard to the ground. _M_ _ake that three_.  
  
Stray caught sight of another gun, ducking just missing its bullet. He threw his right fist at the man hitting him in the side of the face.  
A sudden pain made its way through Stray's body. His shoulder. He must have damaged it during the fall.   
He clutched to his shoulder and swung his leg around to kick the same man in the side, he was down.  
  
a familiar click ran through the air, the click of a gun cocking.  
  
Stray put his hands up and turned slowly. One of the men was now standing, with his gun pointed towards Stray  
"Come on guys, can't we discuss this like the gentlemen we are?"  
"Shut up"  
  
The other guys now getting back on their feet as they stood in a half circle around Stray  
"Tell us who set us up, and we will make it quick. If not, my buddy here like to take things slow"  
He gestured to the man on the end who pulled out a rather large knife from his thigh holster  
"never tortured a cat before, there is a first time for everything"   
  
A small shadow passed a small gap in the wall behind them, Tim could make out a silhouette of a face peering in from the side.   
He prayed to got it was friend and not another foe  
"What is with this town and its costumed crazies anyway?"  
"Yeah why do you all dress up like its Halloween?"  
"guys. Info first, then we can ask him stupid questions, okay?"   
The men argued among themselves, guns still pointed at Stray ready to fill him with holes  
  
The figure that was lurking made a quick run at the men, a familiar batarang in his hands.  _Thank god_.   
That height must only mean one person, Robin.  
  
Robin ran at the men on the left grabbing their heads, smashing them together. While Stray attacked the men on the right, he kicked the feet out from underneath one, caught his head on the way down and smashed it into the ground. Then grabbed the other ones tie forcing the thug towards himself then back with a powerful kick to the chest. Robin finished him off by tripping him and smashing his head into a pole behind him.   
It was all over in a matter of seconds, Tim would never agree to this, but him and Damian made a good team. 

"A bird and a cat working together, I never imagined this"  
"working together? more like me saving your ass"  
"okay, I will admit, I needed help" Agreeing with Damian was just easier... it really was. "has your new companion changed your thoughts on cats?"  
"-tt- Batman wouldn't approve of me just letting you die. That was all"   
"Don't be so cruel we aren't all bad" Stray walked to Robin's side, placed his hand on his shoulder and lightly kissed his hair "thank you little bird"  
He felt Robin tense and could swear he heard the smallest noise from the younger boy. Not that he would ever admit it.  
  
He took a few steps, letting his hand linger on Robin's shoulder a little longer than he should have, the boy still tense.  
"See you around, I owe you one" Stray gave Robin a little salute before jumping off the building edge.  
  
Robin turned to face where Stray had last been and swore under his breath.   
"Robin, anything to report?" Batman called through his communicator   
"...Absolutely nothing".

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's late here so I decided to cut this one short, tomorrow though a whole chapter dedicated to Jason~ promise <3

Tim stood in the mirror looking over his shoulder. The bruising was dark, sensitive. He had really done a number on it.   
He will deal with it later, he pulled on a dress shirt that Selina bought him and did up the buttons. It was a lovely Dark red, a color that looked good on him.   
  
He stood in the living room waiting for Selina. He cleaned up the place, it looked wonderful. The necklace he had for her in a box on the counter. He wanted to take her out to dinner. It was her birthday after all, he wanted to make it nice. She had brought him in after all, looked after him. Made him into Stray.   
The familiar clicking of shoes up the hallway rang through the house, Selina walked into the room in her street clothes   
"oh my... kitten, what's this?"   
"Happy Birthday" Tim's smile broad across his face, proud of himself "I got you a present"   
Tim passed her the box that was on the counter   
"oh kitten, you didn't have too!" She opened the box to see the necklace "it's beautiful!"   
"I wanted to pay you back for everything you have done for me"   
"I told you, I don't ever leave Stray's behind"   
"That's besides the point, now go change. You and I are going to dinner"

 

*

 

The duo walked down the street, Tim looking like himself while Selina wore one of her disguises. She was now a redhead with long hair, accompanied by a soft English accent.   
With some makeup contouring, she barely looked like herself. She was too good at this.  
She wore the necklace Tim gave her proudly around her neck, it suited her more than he initially thought   
They had a fantastic dinner and were just walking down the street for the hell of it now.

"is that my little bird?" a voice echoed towards them.   
'Little bird'? That was _his_ nickname, and only two people ever called him him that... Dick and-   
"Jason?" Tim spun to be met by a familiar face   
"Hey little Timmy, it's been a while"   
Jason was always quite to himself, never made contact, never came to the cave. Though on patrol he would frequently run into Jason, the two would just talk about pointless things on slow nights. He kind of missed it.   
"Am I interrupting anything?" he gestured towards Selina with a sly smirk towards Tim   
"Wh- Ah- no no no no, this is uh-"  
"Nicole. I'm Timothy's mentor up at Star Labs" Selina held out her hand introducing herself   
"Jason, it's nice to meet you" shaking her hand.

Thank god for Selina and her quick thinking, his mind kind of went a little fuzzy around Jason. That tiny little crush and all.  
"i'm going to let you two have some catch up time while I go to the bathroom" Selina called out excusing herself, winking at Tim  
his face flushed slightly, dammit Selina. Was he that easy to read.   
"So how have you been kid?" Jason threw an arm around Tim like he always did "I heard you left"  
"uh-yeah, yeah. I couldn't stay there"  
"totally understandable, I had one conversation with Damian and wanted to kill myself, screw being around that everyday"  
Tim laughed, sure Damian was a pain but they were slowly making progress. Slowly. 

Jason stood in front of Tim and placed his hands on his shoulders  
"But seriously though, I'm here to even just hang out if you need it. You still have my number right?"  
"uh, yeah-" He was caught of by Jason's attention being grabbed elsewhere-   
He was staring past Tim at a crowd of people, he turned his head to see the same group of people he ran into the night before loading into a large car. 

"Sorry kid, I gotta go" Jason took his hands of Tim's shoulders.   
Jason past paced walked up the street, the car made a sharp right to which Jason followed down an alleyway.  
That wasn't good... What was he up to   
  
"So you have _two_ pretty birds?" Selina called behind him leaning against a wall, huge smirk on her face complimented by one eyebrow raised   
"oh my god, Selina!" 

 

*

 

Tim was laying across the couch, hanging off the arm rest  
"Do you see my problem?"  
"So you like them both?"   
Tim groaned and rolled off the couch onto the ground   
"why do I do this"  
"I cant answer that one for you honey. They really two opposite sides of the coin though aren't they"   
The heels of Tim's palms pressed against his eyes as he rolled around on the ground  
"Dick doesn't even like me, he likes 'Stray'"  
"That's exactly how Bruce and I started though"  
"Really?"  
"Yeah, a few times the costumes stayed on-"  
"Whoa! Whoa! Too much! Don't want to know! That's kinda my adoptive Father there"  
Selina laughed walking towards her room "I say let things happen kitten, see where everything goes. Besides, weren't you going to stalk Jason tonight? It's nearly dark"  
Tim lifted himself off the floor. Seeing Jason the other night following those guys peaked his interests, and he wanted to know what was going on.  
"I'll leave the window open, that's  _if_ you decided not to spend the night with Jason" She left with a wink and a smirk  
Tim laughed, face flushed. Jesus Christ Selina   
  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy fuck, 13 chapters. When the hell did that happen? I'm getting too into this.

"Jesus, shit" Tim muttered under his breath, steadying himself.   
Winter was slowly making its appearance making all surfaces slippery. He was paying so much attention to following Jason without being noticed that he wasn't paying attention to his footing.

The older man had ditched his bike a block back, now on foot.   
He watched curiously as Jason slipped into a bottom floor window, this must be the place.   
  
Tim swung onto the roof, sneaking into a half cracked window. He wasn't here to interact, just investigate.   
he kept low to the floor, moving as quietly as possible.  
This building was old, made entirely of wood and would creak easily.   
There was an opening off the small ledge he was on, just beams across the building. He must be in a small attic.   
  
There were voices coming from below, multiple voices.   
Tim crawled out onto one of the beams and sat comfortably in a shadow, completely hidden from sight.   
Below him a crowd gathered, all in suits. Where these guys with those others from the other night? Maybe, but the more important question, _w_ _hy was Jason here?_

Another man walked towards the group grabbing all of their attention, and Tim's.  
"How many did you get?"  
"10 more, Sir"  
"Decent number. But I know you can do better."  
"Sir, they must have noticed kids have been going missing, they are hiding now"  
"then look harder! This city has a huge homeless problem, no one cares about them besides each other"  
"Wouldn't it be easier to get adults too?"

The man was silenced to a sharp backhand across the face  
"Our buyers don't  _want_  adults. Only kids and teens, they are easier to break mentally you idiot.   
  
Oh god, they were human traffickers. Kidnapping children and teenagers. Tim decided to wait it out a little longer, try and hear as much information as he could.

  
  
One of the side walls were blasted into thousands of tiny pieces, Tim's ears rang for a few seconds, the explosion was loud.  _Carelessly loud._    
Silence filled the air for barely even a second before a string of bangs, _gunshots_.

Red Hood jumped into the room, guns pointed forward and shooting. Within seconds, 3 guys were down, all dead. Their blood painting the ground underneath them.  
 _Holy shit_. 

Tim braced himself, ready to get the hell out of there as one man pointed a shotgun towards Jason, only to have his hand forced towards the air by Jason, finger still pulling the trigger.   
The ammunition smashed the beam Tim was standing on, wood ricocheting towards him, a piece scratching his cheek. Then he felt himself falling.   
This was not how he planned his night  
  
Tim landed feet first and immediately went into a roll as to not shatter his ankles. Thank god his shoes were built for impact and he was trained to survive a fall like that.   
"What the fuc-"   
Tim kicked a man right in the chest, not letting him finish his sentence. He was forced into a fire fight he was not prepared for. His suit wasn't bulletproof, not like Jason's partially was, then there was his damaged shoulder.   
This has to be quick. 

"You better be on my team!" Jason yelled out, slightly muffled by his helmet, shooting another man in the arm that was hiding behind a pole.  
"Don't expect me to kill anyone!" Tim threw his whip around another man's neck, forcing him forward into a forceful kick. Smashing his body through a wood delivery box.  
"Great,  _another_ one with morals" another gun shot, bullet going through the head of the man behind the pole.  
  
2 left, one for each of them.

Tim instinctively punched with his right hand, hitting the guy in his face but equal amount of pain surging through his shoulder as he hissed and grabbed it, hoping pressure would ease it.

Tim felt his legs give out as he was overwhelmed by a sudden wave of pain. He had been hit in the shoulder by a sharp, snapped in half plank of wood from the exploded wall.   
He was on the ground wincing in pain.

_He fucked up_.   
He should have had Selina look at it, not just ignored it.  
"So that's your weak spot, huh? Let me hit it again" a sick grin forcing on his attackers face as he made his way back towards Tim.   
  
'This is fight or flight Tim, ignore the pain. Just  _fight.'_

He put all his weight onto his left side and sprung off the ground, both feet kicking him in the gut. The goal was to push him back far enough that we would trip into the exploded hole giving him some time.  
But things never go to plan do they? 

He heard a painful yell, followed by gargling.  _Gargling?_

 

The man was against the wall, staring at his chest, eyes wide.   
A plank of wood protruding out through his chest, soaked red in his blood. Tim had accidentally impaled him on the broken wall.   
His whole body shook, probably terrified.   
Before he stopped.   
The gargling stopped.   
All signs of life just... stopped.  
 _Tim had killed a man_. 

He sat at the man's feet, sprawled out on the ground, in utter shock.   
He couldn't look away. Couldn't look away from the man he had _killed_. 

Footsteps approached him, he didn't even noticed. Too focused on the image in front of him.  
Jason stood beside him, looking at the dead man on the wall then back at him. 

He noticed the boy at his feet shaking, bottom lip quivering.  
"First kill I take it?"  
He was silent, just staring. Staring at what he had done. 

Jason crouched beside him, unsure of what to say to the stranger.  
"kid, you okay?"  
  
"J-Jason I..." Tim whispered out, words failing him. His voice shaking, back in his normal pitch.  
"How do you know my-"

Jason leaned over Tim, pulling his goggled from his face and placing them on his forehead. Tim didn't care. His identity was the last thing he was thinking about now.  
"oh god, Tim." 

Hearing his name he snapped him from the trance, looking at Jason who had now pulled his helmet off. Eyes full of worry as they looked into his.   
His vision blurred as his eyes filled with water.

"Jason I..." Voice shaky  
  
Jason threw his arms around him, squeezing him tight.  
He couldn't hold onto it anymore, he let himself go. Let his emotions get the better of him.

He clutched to Jason's jacket as he cried  
"What have I done..."  
"What you had too" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to make Tim's first kill kinda dramatic.  
> Working with Batman for so many years and everything~


	13. Distractions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hokay, I know its been quite a few days since I updated, I had a super nuts week =A= not fun  
> anyway, here is the chapter I have basically been being begged for XD

Jason climbed the set of stairs that lead to the top floor. Wooden steps creaking under his feet from his weight combined with the passed out boy in his arms.   
He reached a door upon the top of the stairs, leading to one of his safe houses. He unlocked the door awkwardly balancing Tim against him, pushing the door open with his back then pushing it back closed with this foot. The sound echoed in the silent apartment alerting the sleeping boy now slightly awake.

Tim cracked open his eyes, still behind his colored lenses. He left himself draped over strong arms, holding him tightly making sure to not drop him. His head placed against their torso, a familiar scent waking him more. The smell of Jason's cologne, and leather jacket.   
"Jason? Where are we?"   
"Home sweet home"

Jason crossed the room, down the hall. He came into a bedroom, surprisingly neat. Tim expected the place to be a mess but everything was rather neat, plain but neat.   
He carefully placed Tim onto the side of the bed.  
"wait here" voice serious, eyes staring into his.   
He definitely knew how to do the Batman stare... and do it well.

 

Tim sat up, legs handing off the bed. He reached up feeling a familiar numb pain go through his right side, trying his best to ignore it he reached up and un-clicked the clip on the back of his head and the other under his chin pulling off his cat-cowl and goggles.

Jason entered the room, tray in hand. Scattered across it was an array of bandaged and pills next to a glass of water.  
He placed the tray on a side table and peeled off his gloves and jacket throwing them into a corner.

"Your shoulder is fucked, we need to bind it"  
"Really, its fine"

Jason gave him a 'bullshit' stare and pocked him hard in the shoulder.  
"Ah! shit! okay, okay, point taken" he hissed through his clenched teeth other arm up to clutch his pained shoulder

Tim took a number of pain killers Jason had forced him to take. The older man leaned down hand gripping the zip that hung below his neck, pulling it down. Leather suit peeling from Tim's skin revealing his chest  
Tim's face flushed, and he tensed. He could undress himself, but an old fantasy he had had years ago of Jason undressing him flashed into his head.  
He looked away, trying to hide his face and calm down. Jason hadn't seem to notice, more occupied on carefully pealing the material from Tim's shoulders without hurting him further.  
  
He slowly tugged the material and Tim assisted taking his arms out of his suit, letting it hang around his waist. His torso was completely bare, showing fading scars that decorated his pale skin. His shoulder looked like it had been hit by a car, and truth be told it felt like it.   
Blue, purple, red, and yellow all mixed in the bruise that coloured from the end of his collar bone to shoulder blade.  
Jason sat beside him, and started to bind his shoulder. He tightly pulled a bandage around his torso, finger tips grazing Tim's chest.

Tim looked away from Jason, afraid to look at him with this pink colored face. He tried to ignore the pain in his shoulder. Jason pulling tightly, bandage preventing his shoulder from moving giving it a chance to heal.   
His goggles beside him caught his attention, there were a few drops of blood on the lenses. Must have come from Jason when he hugged him on the floor of the warehouse. But still-   
He split blood tonight too 

"So... You  _did_ pick up a new title"  
"Sorry I didn't tell you"  
"I understand, plus its probably not a good place to talk about it in the street"  
"I didn't tell anyone"  
"oh I know that much"  
  


Another pull of the bandage, tight. Earning another hiss from Tim  
"jesus, be more gentle would you?"  
"hah, sorry. Not my strong suit"  
"and what do you mean you know that much?"  
"I uh- had a conversation with Dick this morning"

Tim's face now no longer pink but a deep red  
"w-what did he tell you?"  
"oh that this kid called _'Stray'_ got quite close and friendly with him, something about straddling and handcuffs" Jason provoked in a mocking voice

Tim threw his face into his hands  
"how did this all happen"  
"I dont know littlewing, you tell me?" His smirk now taking up the majority of his face

"jesus christ.... first I get replaced, then the same little shit basically kicks me out, then next I know I'm living with Catwoman, then I'm hitting on Dick to avoid him dragging my ass back to Bruce"  
"whoa, whoa Tim, breathe"  
"then!- ..... then... I killed someone" all emotion falling from Tim's face. Just a blank stare "What if he has a wife... kids"

Jason sighed, securing the bandage "sometimes... it's best not to think about it. You will get used to it"  
"I don't  _want_ to get used to it! I can't take this back, I can't fix it, I can't forget it!"  
"Then you need a distraction from it"  
I'd need a fairly large distraction" Tim calming down getting lost in his thoughts again.

Jason shifted from his spot.   
Before Tim could figure out what he was doing Jason had pressed his lips to Tim's.   
"let me distract you then" Jason whispered into Tim's mouth

Tim kissed back, slow and gentle. Jason now grabbing his legs pulling them back up onto the bed, not breaking the kiss.   
He placed one hand on the back of Tim's head, hand sinking into his hair. Other still placed on Tim's thigh slowly rubbing up and down.   
Jason's kiss picked up pace, becoming more aggressive, more desperate. 

He lightly pulled on Tim's hair earning a groan from Tim. This only encouraging him more. He pulled Tim's head back revealing his neck to him. He broke the kiss, planting small ones from his chin down to his neck then collar bone. Tim felt teeth brush the bone. Jason sunk his teeth into the flesh earning a yelp from the man in front of him. Tim could feel him smirking into his skin as he sucked on the same place, leaving a mark for sure.

Jason took his hand from Tim's hair and placed it on his chest, slowly pushing the other boy down into the bed.   
He looked at Tim laying below him. Half dressed, tinged face, lips red and slightly swollen from the kiss. _Perfect_  

Tim pulled at Jason's shirt, begging him to take it off. He complied and threw it across the room leaning back down, on top of Tim going back into the kiss.  
Tim placed his hands on Jason's chest feeling light scars below his finger tips.

Jason bit lightly on Tim's bottom lip while his hand ran up the side of Tim's waist. Tim gasped at the sudden sensation earning Jason's tongue to rub his own. Tim moaned into the kiss matching one from Jason.  
His hand left Tim's waist and to the zip in his suit. He pulled it down as far as it would go, his fingers grazing Tim's obvious erection.  
Tim gasped breaking the kiss. 

Jason smirked kissing into his neck, on the other side to before. 

His hand palmed Tim through his underwear earning small gasps and moans as he sucked on the skin on his neck. Leaving yet another bruise. 

He placed kisses down his neck and down his chest. Jason continued down till he was at Tim's abs, he licked the defining shapes earning a louder noise from Tim.   
Jason continued down till his mouth was above Tim's waistband. He kissed down, other the cloth. Mouthing at his erection.

He hooked his fingers under the waist band pulling it down, exposing Tim as he hissed at the sudden cold air, clutching to the sheet below him.

Jason pressed both hands down onto Tim's hips preventing him from moving at all.  
He licked up the underside of Tim's cock earning a loud moan. Lapping at the underside of the head he felt Tim's hips try to move up. 

Jason put more pressure onto Tim's hips, more than likely bruising him there too. He licked over the head licking up the precum that had accumulated there. Tim shuddered under him.  
"J-Jay, please" He whispered, voice shaky.

Jason smirked and put his mouth over the head of Tim's cock. Slowly moving down. His tongue rubbing up and down along him.   
Tim moaning a little louder.   
He worked his mouth up and down along Tim, tongue moving up and over the head.

  
"Jesus, I'm not going to- ah! L-last..." Tim threw his hands up to his face, heels of his palms against his eyes. Face completely flushed  
His body jerking up every time Jason hit that perfect spot.

Jason sunk his head down further till his nose was brushing the base of Tim's skin. He picked up his pace, Tim squirming above him.  
"Ah fuck, Jay I-"

Tim's hips jerked up which Jason let this time as Tim came hard, over this tongue down his throat.   
Jason licked up and down his now slowly softening cock making sure there was no mess left.

The boy below him slumped into the mattress, body relaxed. Jason pulled his underwear back up over him and kissed up his stomach.  
"Jesus christ Jay"  
"feel better?"  
"what do you think"  
"good, now let's take your suit off and get some sleep. You need it"  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally wrote a sex scene, this it is, I can't go back.  
> I am weak


	14. Not everyone is as Strong as you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> JESUS I KNOW ITS BEEN FOREVER AND IM SO SORRY.  
> I actually forgot everything that had happened and needed to re-read my own story hahaha oops.  
> aaaaaaand I forgot I left it on a sex scene, paint me the color of trash because that's what I am.

Tim felt himself rising and lowering slightly at a steady pace. He was warm, too warm.  
  
Opening his eyes he found himself laying atop Jason in nothing but his brief on, his own outfit to match.   
Jason had one arm laying across his lower back, other sprawled out across the bed.   
He wriggled out of Jason's loose hold, he looked so cute when he was sleeping. Messy hair all over the place, peaceful expression. And well, getting to stare at him mostly naked was a bonus. 

There was an excessive amount of scaring on his chest. A lot of them faded, they must be from his Robin days.   
They complimented his abs perfectly, setting a mental note by dragging his finger tips over the intricate curves and bumps. Then finally the 'v' shape that sits on his lower abs, that part was his favorite.   
  
"See something you like, little-wing?"  
Tim looked up, Jason's eyes barely open. Smirk already creeping up on his face.   
"maybe"  
  
Tim lifted himself from the bed and walked towards the door way  
"I'm going to go make some coffee.... w-what are you staring at?"  
"What do  _you_ think? keep walking" his eyes glued to the back of him's hips  
"jesus christ"  

Jason's laugh could be heard throughout the whole apartment. What a shit- the attention was nice though.  
He put on the pot to brew when a familiar ringing replaced Jason's laugh in the otherwise silent apartment.   
  
His phone was placed on the bench next to Jason's helmet.  
The screen lit up with "Mother Cat" He answered the call and put it on loudspeaker so he could use both hands to make the coffee. He trusted Jason with anything Selina could say anyway. 

"Morning" he greeted with a yawn  
"You sound rested, so you  _did_  stay with Jason" He could hear her smug grin through the phone.  
"Don't you start-"  
Her laugh rivaled Jason's "Oh kitten, you're fun to tease. Hey listen, something important has happened"  
"yeah?"  
"bit of a problem. It's a really good thing you stayed there the night, guess who turned up here last night?"  
"what? who?"  
"Harley and Ivy. They broke out of Arkham"  
"what? Last night? Wait- they used to live there didn't they?"  
"Yeah, before we had the falling out. Harley practically begged me to let them stay for a few nights while they recover. I didn't want to turn them away since things are already extremely tense between Ivy and myself"   
"That's understandable"  
"Here's the problem. I don't want Ivy being near you. If I manage to piss her off, which I probably will. She will use you against me, you know how she is with you're gender"  
"I'm mostly immune to her thanks to Batman? Crap- If she see's my face it wouldn't be too hard to find my photo in the press and tie myself to Batman's identity"  
"Exactly... He may be a dick sometimes but we can't run a risk like that. The last time we were together they tied me to a chair and tried to force me to tell them who he was" 

"You can stay here for a few days"  
A voice came from across the room  
"Is that you Jason? Thank you for taking care of my little kitten"  
"Oh I took care of him alright"  
"I'm sure you did"  
Both sounding as smug as the other

Tim's face a bright red trying to ignore their current conversation  
"He's blushing isn't he?"  
"Oh yeah"

"I hate you both"

"I have to go. I will see you in a few days Tim, I will let you know when they are gone"  
"Try not to kill any plants"  
"No guarantee's, we both know I probably will! See you later"  
"See you"

 

*

 

Tim stood in front of a mirror in Jason's bathroom, Jason strapping his shoulder to keep movement to a minimum. Half dressed in his Stray costume, legs covered with the rest of it hanging by his hips to the floor.   
"Are you sure you are okay to go out tonight?"  
"Yeah, I'm sure. I'm just going on an information run, I want to tap into a few phone calls"  
"Try to stay away from fights okay? If you don't let this heal its going to become permanent damage"   
"Yes,  _Alfred"_  
  
Jason glared at him through the mirror and flicked his shoulder in response.  
Tim hissed than laughed in sync with the elder.  
"Asshole" Jason chuckled under his breath "I'll leave the window open, I might have some things to do tonight so don't freak If I'm not here"  
"All good, Jaybird. See you later"

 

*

 

The Gotham air was particular chilly tonight, a nice breeze made its way through the building's making it easy for Tim to swing between buildings with the added push of the wind.  
He sat atop a building in North Gotham near the shipping docs. He pulled out a device from one of the compartments in his belt, a little wireless receiver. Without the use of the Bat-computer he needed to place his own receivers over Gotham so he could start to tap into phone calls and gather all sorts of information.   
  
He landed gracefully on a warehouse roof where most of the boats loaded their deliveries while they were waiting to be processed. An antenna was placed in the far corner of a roof, he sat his receiver at the base making it look like it belonged there so it didn't stand out and no-one would question it.   
  
Stray stood back up admiring his work, perfect. 3 more to go.  
An odd sound filled the air around him, a sound that didn't fit. It was familiar to him, a flutter of material in the wind. The familiar sound of a cape; a large cape.   
He was a little caught of guard since he didn't hear them approaching. That meant one man.... Batman. 

Stray turned around to be greeted by the most menacing of sights. Now he knew how Villains and thugs felt. He didn't like it, not one bit.  
He swallowed, hard.   
Trying to recompose himself he stood in his usual Stray stance to show Batman he wasn't afraid. Hip cocked to the side with one hand placed on it, Other playing with a lock of hair that curled out the bottom of his cowl.  
He needed to put all his training to the test here, if someone could figure out who he _really_ was, it was Batman. 

They stood in silence for what felt like forever. Stray took a step forward trying to hold back all hesitation from his voice replacing it with a seductive tone. A voice Bruce has never heard from him before.  
"Well, the famous Batman I take it? I've got to admit you are- quite menacing"   
"Why did Catwoman suddenly take in a protege?"   
"You tell me? Maybe she got lonely. I mean well- The man she quite fell for is a bit well, distant?"   
No response. Just a deep frown Tim barely recognized, he only got that stare when he messed up.  _Bad._  
  
"Silent type huh? Well she didn't lie about the tall, dark and mysterious part. Don't worry, I'm not here to fill up your place. Like I had to tell your little bird, she is more of a Mother to me"  
His frown didn't budge.  
  
"So, you didn't come here to stare at me, did you?"  
"I want to know what you are up to. Being in Gotham city"  
"Same thing as Catwoman, kick some dirty asses, make a little profit and run around in a skin tight suit" Stray gave a little twirl showing off his suit  
"I'm keeping an eye on you. I will not tolerate criminals"   
"Good thing I'm not the worst of your problems then. So loosen up the leash a bit, I feel a little uncomfortable with your little bird following me wherever I go. I might have to clip his wings"  
  
Batman's frown turned into a scowl. Was he getting... protective?  
"Oh? Protective Father type I see.  
Did he ever get like that over him? When he was Robin?

"Robin can hold his own"  
"Tell me, Batman. You seem to have had a few of them now. Are you always this protective over them?"  
  
 _Silence_  
  
Tim was pissed now. Sure, Batman never gave out information to strangers, but he was just feeling betrayed now. His own emotions taking control.    
  


"You don't give a shit, do you? You just replace them left and right"  
"The Robin's are non of your concern"  
"Oh no, I just observe. See the mess you leave them in. Not everyone is a strong as you."   
Stray turned his back on Batman taking a few steps.

"As much as Catwoman wont say or show, you hurt her;  _Bad_. I can't imagine what you have put those boys through. You can be as heartless as you want to dirt bags, but don't you dare be like that to those boys, they need you. Especially the current Robin."

Batman's demeanor didn't change. He stood still, face still in a scowl.   
Tim couldn't help but blurt all that out, he wanted to say it. He  _needed_ to say it. He couldn't say it as himself, he only had that sort of courage as Stray. He took a deep breath, calming himself back down. He was fairly sure he didn't give away his identity but no chances could be made.  
  
"Don't count me as a friend to you, Batman. I stay out of your hair, you stay out of mine."  
  
With that he wrapped his whip around a pole on an adjacent building and swung around a corner. He finally cracked.  
  
His eyes started to sting, tears slowly building up, his breathing becoming unsteady.   
He wasn't used to saying things out loud, he usually buried it deep till he got over it.   
But not this. Bruce needed to know how he felt, even if he didn't know who exactly it came from.

He knows the lack of love and compassion built with unrealistic expectations that Dick coped. The feeling of betrayal with Jason after he was murdered than resurrected.   
He himself felt like he could never live up to his elders, he was never good enough. Not strong enough, not smart enough... not _Robin_ enough.  
Then Damian; oh Damian. The kid didnt even count Batman as his Father anymore... 

They only had each other, and if they weren't ready to say anything, Stray would.

 


	15. Entry plan

Tim sat at a small circular metal table, leaning back in his chair sipping on a sickeningly sweet ice-coffee.   
"So it's still fairly tense huh?"  
Selina sat across the table in her blonde 'Nicole' disguise she usually wore when out with Tim, pretending to be his Boss at Gotham's branch of 'Star Labs' (the previous disguise the wore when she met Jason).  
"It's absolutely insane. Sorry it's been a few days kitten."  
  
Tim have her a little 'nonsense' wave while continuing to rock on his chair.  
"Also, I got you something" Selina rummaged around in her handbag "Another phone, use this one as your 'other' self. Ivy and Harley are doctors, they aren't stupid. They can easily get into a comms link if we run one through one of the computers at home. They can't eavesdrop as easily with this.  
"you're uh- really going all out with precautions aren't you"   
"I don't know where I sit with them right now, it's not worth risking"  
"that's fair enough, thank you"  
  
Tim placed the new phone in the small backpack placed at his feet, not prepared for the figure approaching him from behind.  
  
His chair was suddenly yanked back then forward again, choking on his drink he held onto the chair for dear life.  
"Didnt anyone tell you not to rock on your chair?"  
"Dick! You ass!"  
  
Dick laughed causing more attention to be bought their way, other cafe goers giggling seeing Tim's freak out.  
"I think my heart stopped"  
"not going to rock on your chair anymore though right?"  
"yeah, no thanks"  
  
Selina sat back holding in a laugh, barely.  
"Tim, introduce me to your lady friend" Dick stood proudly.   
Tim gave him a 'it's not like that' expression "Dick, this is my boss, Nicole. Nicole, this is Dick"

  
"B-Boss? Oh my god I'm so sorry"  
"Not at all, its lovely to meet you"  
"Sorry about the whole chair thing"  
"You should see him with the others, this is no different"  
  
"Hey! You should be apologizing to me! My heart is still racing" Tim pouted playing with the straw in his ice-coffee.  
Dick laughed once more, "Do you even do anything fun up at Star? You haven't told me any crazy stories"  
"Honestly its kind of boring"  
  
Selina rose from her chair, picking up her handbag "Speaking of boring I have quite a lot of paperwork to do. Gotham branch of Star Labs? It should be renamed to Star Lab's paperwork and office processing plant"  
_Ah, nice I'll leave you two alone speech.  
_ She gave Tim once last look before leaving, the ' _have fun_ ' look. Dammit Selina.   
  
Dick now sat in the empty chair adjacent Tim.  
"So I was meaning to give you a call today but ran into you anyway"  
"About what?"  
"Well, your job really"  
  
Tim gave him a puzzling look. He couldn't have figured out he didn't really work there, he put in fake paperwork and edited video footage. Even Barabara would take some time figuring out it was fake, but they had no reason to investigate it.  
"uh- whats up?"  
"We need to get in" Dick hushed his voice, so no-one could hear their conversation  
"We?"  
"Damian and I"  
"Oh, this a uh- 'thing' thing."  
"yeah. We need to find some papers but I guess if you are working tomorrow night anyway, its easier than having to hack into security if you can just let us in"  
  
_Crap._ At least he had time, buy a crappy uniform. 'Work' a super late shift, early in the morning when there is no-one there, put in some more files he can pretend to work on. He understood most of what went on in that place anyway.   
He could do this.   
.... maybe.  
  
"What do you need?"   
"Documents on some people who worked their a few years ago and what they were working on. They all went missing and all police files were destroyed, hopefully Star still has theirs"  
"Why don't I just get it for you?"  
"It's a fairly big job, it's going to take at least 2 people. From what we could access at the cave those files are a damn mess. Plus if you are caught snooping into files you will be fired for sure. We don't want to mess up your new life".  
  
Dick's eyes were sincere, soft. Like he was really happy one of them finally had a 'normal' life.  
If only he knew...  
His gaze set knives through Tim's heart. If he couldn't tell him before who his other identity really was, he damn well couldn't now. Not when Dick was so happy for him.

 

 

* 

 

Tim sat in Jason's living room at a large table, typing away on his keyboard.   
  
"What's with the science outfit on the couch?" Jason mumbled while eating a granola bar.  
Tim sighed and rubbed his fake "Dick and Damian need some files from Star Labs, A.K.A Where my fake job is"  
"aahh, and you're going to be 'working' and help them get in. Hah oh the messes you get into"  
"shut up, Jason"  
  
Jason chuckled, proud that he can still bother him so easily.  
"Let me guess, and right now you are in their employee system making you exist?"  
"yep"  
"hah, this is so great. You sure it'll work?"  
"Positive. Barabara taught me how to do a lot of things like this"   
  
"how are you going to get in without a pass key?"  
"and that's where what Selina taught me kicks in"  
"you're going to pick pocket one?"  
"yep. I have to do it that night though, otherwise they might have time to report it missing and deactivate it"  
"So you're taking your Stray costume along? You're one hell of a risk taker.  
  
A wicked smile spreading across Jason's face "We should gamble together".  
"Jason?"  
"yeah?"  
"shut up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its kinda short I know, I know.  
> I'm a little busy tonight so I couldn't spend ages on it~  
> Next chapter will be much larger, I promise


	16. It's in the job description

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please excuse all stupid spelling or anything that doesn't make sense, it's really early morning here...  
> Also, I wrote quite a longer one than usual as an apology you guys went so long without an update!
> 
> Also letting you know there might be either short chapters or really spaced out ones soon, I need to move out of state for my new job so I'm going to be a bit busy.  
>  As Much as I love writing this fic, it doesn't pay my bills QuQ

S.T.A.R Labs - Gotham District  
03:04am  
  
A worker walked down the deserted corridor, the only sound echoing around her was the clicking of her heels on the stone floor. She pulled out an I.D. tag from a large handbag slung over her shoulder. She slid it through a mechanical device situated next to a back exit.   
A confirmation 'beep' rang through the hall as she shoves open the large doors to the back of the building that open into a car park.   
It's dark, more than usual. The moon completely blocked out by dark clouds promising rain.   
She heads to her car, paranoid. Everyone knows Gotham isn't the best place to be out late by yourself.  
  
Her heart begins beating faster as she starts rummaging through her handbag once again, desperately trying to find her car keys that are buried at the bottom of her bag.  
"Careful darling" a sudden voice calls out in the dark  
  
Surprised she gave a startled yell and froze, dropping her handbag and spilling its contents all over the gravel.   
A young man approached from the darkness ,covered head to toe in a black suit. Cat cowl and red goggles that covered the top half of his face.  
  
"Oh, sorry, sorry" Stray shook his hands in front of himself in a non-threatening manor. "Didn't mean to scare you"   
He made his way over to the woman who was still frozen in fear.   
He knelt down and scooped the contents of her handbag into where they belonged. well, mostly.  
He slipped her I.D. card into a hidden compartment in the wrist of his suit, made especially for I.D. and bank cards.  
  
She stared at him, still panicked   
"I'm one of the good guys, you're okay. But there is a nasty looking group of thugs by that back corner"  
Stray gestured to behind him, her eyes trailing behind him to see a group of at least 4 men in large coats huddling in a group.  
  
She snapped back into reality by the sound of jingling.  
Stray shook her car keys in front of her holding out her handbag.  
"You should get going, darling. I'll stay here till you're gone. Take the other exit, they might jump in front of your car to get you to stop. Okay?"  
"O-Okay"  
"Go on, get going"  
"S-Sure, umm, thank you" 

 

 

The woman climbed into her car into a hurry and sped off.   
He felt bad tricking her like that, those men where just a group of random guys conveniently having cigarette's outside, probably working late just like her and weren't allowed to smoke near the buildings.  
Oh well, it worked out easier than he thought for himself.   
He walked a near by bench and pulled out a bag he stashed beneath it earlier. It contained his 'work' uniform and other things he would need, fake photos of him with his 'co-workers', ect. He grabbed the bag checking its contents and made his way inside using the stolen I.D. card.   
He ran down the hall to begin setting up his totally real 'office space'.

 

 

  
A figure sat on a fire escape across the street.   
"Robin, we will be having a guest tonight"  
"What? a guest? Who else is there? Nightwing?"  
"Stray just went into S.T.A.R. Labs"  
  
Nightwing decided to arrive earlier than expected, to scope out the area. See who was still clocked in, which janitors where working and which section.   
Mostly he was just bored waiting for Robin to finish his first job for the night, he wasn't expecting his favorite little cat-boy to be there.

  
  
  
*  
  
  
  


Tim stood behind a desk, hair a mess from his cowl and a long white lab coat.  
His Stray uniform stashed into the lab room behind him. Dick and Damian wouldn't go in there, no paperwork only experiments.  
His desk had various stacks of paper, some a chemical list of what was used, what needed to be bought. Others the results of experiments and medical trials, he took them from a desk down the hall.  
The I.D. tag hung from his pocket that he modified, replaced the name and photo to his own almost seamlessly.   
Dick and Damian wouldn't notice, they have no reason to suspect him of anything. Hopefully.

His pocket began to vibrate, it lighting up with a photo of Dick's face with his name plastered over the front.  
"Hey, Dick"  
"Hey! We're here, back entry right?"  
"Yeah hang on a sec, I will be there in a minute"

 

He hung up the phone  
 _Here we go.  
_  
Tim swipped his I.D. card over the door opening the electronic lock.   
Nightwing and Robin walking in. Nightwing smiled giving a little wave, Robin quiet surveying the area.  
"Don't freak too much Robin, I disabled all the camera's. If I was caught letting you guys in I'd lose my job for sure"  
Robin giving a wicked smile suggesting that's not a bad idea  
 _asshole_  
  
"I checked who is still clocked in, there are 3 janitors in total then should be only 1 staff you, Tim. But others may be here, it's a large building. The janitors shouldn't leave their sections, so as long as we are quiet no-one should even know we are here"  
"A lot of the doctors do tend to come and go at random, so let's do this quick" Tim joined in   
"Your section handles paperwork right? lets go"  
  
The three of them walked down the hall on the short trip to Tim's desk  
"Also Tim, have you seen anyone else around here?"  
"uh- no?... why?"  
"I saw Stray come in here about half an hour ago"  
Tim stood still for a second before he kept walking leading the group "You saw- how?"  
"I got here early to scope the area, he helped a woman and got inside"  
"What do you think he wants?"  
"we don't know. But keep your ears and eyes out. You see him, you let us know ASAP."  
  
"I'm finally going to kick that cat's ass tonight" Robin chimed into the conversation  
"No Robin, this has to be quiet, and we all know you aren't a fan. I will look for Stray and interrogate him, you find the papers we need."  
"What? no way, I'm going after hi-" Robin cut himself off "fine."  
"What? no argument?"  
"No, you just won't be pleased if I kill someone"  
Nightwing tussled Robin's hair before he smacked his hand away light tinge in his cheeks.  
 _wow this kid had it for Dick, bad._

  
  


Tim sat at his desk and began to type away dictating what was written on the papers of what was in front of him.   
"I have a lot to do tonight, I may have to leave to adjust the levels on one of the trials in the lab, so don't freak if I'm not here. But try not to follow me in there, if I'm adjusting levels and you guys startle me I could potentially blow up this whole building"  
"So they want you to kill youself?" Damian snapped back  
"No. I pay impeccable attention to detail and if I do manage to mess up, I'm meant to be the only one here. If i screw up and die, it's my own fault."  
  
"Come on you two, don't start. We have a lot to do tonight" Dick walked between them, knowing a fight was imminent. "I'm going to go find Stray, Robin you start on those files. They should be in that room down the hall" 

  
  
  
*  
  
  
Tim stared at the clock on the bottom of his screen. It's been 15 minutes, this was taking a lot longer with Damian gathering the files by himself. He had no reason to rush either. This was driving Tim nuts.   
A deep sigh could he heard down the hall, Dick returning hand on his neck  
"I can't find him anywhere. He couldn't have left, you guys would have seen him"  
"He has to be here somewhere" Damian joined in returning with a small stack placing them on Tim's desk "I'll look for him"  
"Sorry Robin, Batman's rules. You aren't allowed to engage if someone else is able"  
"That's a stupid rule"  
"I know, but just follow it, for me?"  
  
Damian stormed off in a huff back to the papers he was sifting through  
"maybe Stray changed his outfit, check for anyone who is here that could even closely resemble him, maybe they are pretending to be staff or a janitor" Robin called from in the other room  
  
 _Fuck._

_"_ You're probably right Robin, I'm going to go see all staff and Janitors, see if anyone closely resembles him"

Tim checked previously, he was the only staff on this late. Then all the Janitors and maintenance workers were well in their 40's.  
The only person who could even be close to Stray was well.... him.  
 _Shit_.  
Looks like Stray may have to join the party. Good thing he made a backup plan just in case such a thing arose.

  
"I have to go check the levels on those trials, they have to be adjusted about this time. I may take a while, don't wait for me"  
Tim stood from his chair and walked into the room he pointed out to the two earlier. They just went back to their assignments.   
  
He used his I.D. card to gain access and locked it from the inside in case they found another I.D. card and managed to get in.  
Tim didn't fully lie, there was trails being run in this room. But they were fine, didn't need to be tempered with at all. A good cover up.  
He found the bag he stashed earlier, his Stray uniform folded up inside. He changed in record time, 1:30 flat.   
He pulled down his goggles and checked himself out in a glass cabinet reflection, _perfect_.  
  
An air-vent placed above a table was soon pried open as he began to crawl his way through and find Nightwing. If he thinks 'Stray' is  running around with him, while Damian is with 'Tim' this will benefit his little lie even more.   
He watched a janitor leave a large room with steel tables and railings on the ceiling built for divider curtains. Half the room cut off by said curtains.  
He turned off the light, locked the door being done for this section for the night and placed his heapdhones in and continued down the hall.  
  
Stray crawled through the vents to an opening that lead to that room.   
Below one of the windows that viewed into the room from the hall had a computer with a USB plugged in. Perfect.   
He stood in the open room, waiting.   
  
A shadow filled up the light coming below the door into the empty room.  
Nightwing.  
He was silent as ever, if they had not had the same training he wouldn't even know he was there, picking the door's lock.  
10 seconds go by. The door never made a found opening and closing.  
  
"Oh handsome, stop hiding I know you're there"  
Stray spun around staring into the darkness, the USB in his hand  
  
"I really need to stop underestimating you"  
"I just know when you are around, call it my 6th sense"  
"What are you doing here?"  
"So straight to business" Stray pouted taking a step forward, Nightwing's figure in view now  
  
"What's on the USB"  
"Well I see no point in lying to you, it's incriminating evidence on the poor Doctor you see there" Stray gesturing towards a picture on the wall.  
A photo of a doctor and his wife smiling happy. The man was on Batman's list of people who help out Villains and to gather evidence as they go, to slowly take them all out.  
Of course Tim knew this. Stray needed a legit reason as to why he was there.   
He actually had no idea what was on the USB, he just improvised as to why he was in that room and that doctor just happened to be on Batman's wanted list.  
  
"let me guess, that's the only copy?"   
"well of course, it goes for a higher price if its one of a kind"  
"give it to me" Nightwing's voice deep and serious.   
"Oh handsome" Stray stepped closer.  
He put the USB in his wrist compartment, a little bulky but okay. Now just inches from Nightwing he reached up to a railing that went over his head and pulled himself up so he was on his tiptoes and face was inches from Nightwing's.  
"I'm a little selfish, I like to have everything to myself"  
A light pink on Nightwing's face, seeming frustrated at how close he was now. He didn't budge, a Batman move. Show no emotion, don't show they are getting to you, the same thing he did when Catwoman was seducing him.   
  
"and by everything, that includes you bluebird"  
Stray swiftly put one leg behind Nightwing's and with the other kicked him in the chest while simultaneously pulling his leg from underneath him.  
He fell to the floor smacking his head lightly against the hard floor.  
Stray let go of the railings and landed on top of Nightwing, sitting on his hips, legs to either side.   
  
He couldn't help himself. He had an opportunity and damn right he was going to take it.  
It's not everyday he got to mess with Nightwing, he was going to take every opportunity he was given.   
  
He pinned both of Nightwing's arms to the floor, tight grip on his wrists.  
Nightwing struggled beneath him, head spinning slightly  
"Did you hit your head hard? I'll kiss it better"  
Stray leant down and placed his lips to the side of Nightwing's neck on the small space his suit didn't cover below his jaw.  
"That's not the back of my head"  
"Oh I know" a purr in his voice  
  
Stray gripped Nightwing's wrists tighter, dusting his lips over his jaw.   
The man below him struggled slightly, no power to it. He shifted his hips to the side slightly.   
Stray tightened his legs on either side of Nightwing's hips, holding them in place.  
"Struggle if it makes you feel better, I know you're enjoying this" He lowered his hips, applying light pressure between himself and Nightwing, feeling the elder slowly harden beneath him.  
He dragged his hips down and back up, the silence in the room being filled by a low gasp and groan from Nightwing.   
"God damn you're pretty Bluebird" Stray purred 

  
He was cut off by Nightwing breaking out of his hold, strong hands now on his shoulders. Nightwing forced Stray over and onto his back and boxed him in.  
"geeze, Bluebird, didn't know you liked to play rough-"  
He was cut off by strong lips on his, desperate and forceful.   
Nightwing bit Stray's lower lip, hard. Earning a sound of approval.  
"Guess I'm not the only one"  
"don't act so smug"  
"sorry, it's in the job description"   
  
Nightwing raised both of Stray's hands above his head and held both down with one arm, a slick smile coming to his face  
"no struggle? so you like being pinned"  
"anyone ever tell you that you talk too much?"   
"it's part of my charm"  
  
Stray chuckled before lips were covered once more. The kisses desperate and perfect with occasional bites to each others lips.  
Nightwing with one hands still pinning Stray's pulled down the zip at the front of Stray's costume. Pulling it down agonizingly slowly.   
  
Stray's face ran red hot, he really should get back to his desk with Damian but this was not worth missing.  
Nightwing left Stray's lips and made his way down his jaw to his neck. He pulled the black suit to the side and bit into Stray's neck, hard.   
A loud groan coming from his lips.   
"I -ah- damn, you"   
Nightwing laughed and sat up. The boy below him a hot mess, face bright red, suit half undone. Sweat beginning to build near his neck, lips red and swollen still shining from his own lips that were there a minute ago.   
"I thought I liked you before, but like this? definatel-"   
He cut himself off and stared out the large window  
   
Distracted, he didn't notice Stray sit up. He grabbed Nightwing by the chest of his suit and threw him to the ground, laying on top of him.  
"Ah no, wait-"  
"what?"  
"Robin, he's coming this way, probably looking for us"  
  
A wicked smile spread across Stray's face, eyes narrowing.   
He whispered into Nightwing's ear  
"let's make this fun shall we?"  
"What are-"  
  
Stray dragged his hips down with force over Nightwing's getting as much friction as possible.  
"Ah-fuck" Nightwing covered his mouth with his hand stopping all sound  
Stray dragged his hips back and fourth, muffled sounds coming from Nightwing as he went from covering his mouth to biting the back of his hand.   
  
Footsteps rang down the hall

"Nightwing? Where the hell are you? If you are hiding I'm going to break your arm" _  
  
_Robin continued down the hall, stopping at the end of the hall near a window. Completely oblivious to the two men on the floor on the other side, just feet from him.  
"-tt-"  
He continued down the hall searching saying all sorts of profanities under his breath.   
  


 

Stray ripped at the material around Nightwing's neck scraping the skin, then pulling back the tight material showing tan skin with pale scars.  
"Sorry bluebird"   
He kissed the scratch from his claws, kissing the skin around making his way to the collarbone and biting down.  
  
Nightwing bit the back of his hand once more hips lifting uncontrolled, making more friction between the two.  
His jaw dropped but stopped himself from making noise.   
Stray lifted his hips, leaning on his knee's teasing the other from the lack on contact.  
He let go of Nightwings other hand he had pinned to the floor only for it to grab at his waist and forcefully drag him down closer.   
Stray's knee's slipped underneath him, hips falling into Nightwings.  
  
The sudden friction given with how hard both were caused both of them to loudly groan.   
Staring at each other in shock they threw their hands over the others mouth.   
  
They sat there for a few seconds in complete silence, just staring into each others masks.  
"Umm, Nightwing? Was that you?"  
Robin came back down the hall in a hurry  
  
Stray took his hands off Nightwing and pulled himself down for another kiss  
"Gotta go handsome"   
  
Stray rolled off and ran to the other side of the room that was cut off with ceiling room dividers and climbed into the air vent, the way he came in.   
  
  
Nightwing sat up and brought his legs up in an awkward sit to cover up his obvious erection just in time as Robin broke into the room  
"Where the hell have you been?!"  
"Sorry Robin-"  
"what were you- you're suit is ripped"  
"Ah yeah, Stray ripped it, he knocked me out"  
"So that noise-"  
"me waking up I guess, wasn't ever a quiet morning person"  
"o-okay. Come on, I'm done here"  
"You go on. I'll be there in a sec, I need to, uh, reflect"   
"Are you oka-"  
"I'm okay I swear, go, I'll be there in a sec"   
  
Robin left the room, walking slowly back going over what he saw. How red Nightwing's face was, how he wanted to be left alone. What the hell happened in there? What did Stray do to him.   
He walked back into the hall where Tim's office was to see him emerge from the Lab, hair a mess. Uniform crumpled.   
"What the hell happened to you?"  
  
Tim walked awkwardly to his desk, his lab coat all buttoned up now.   
"uh- I knocked over some things, needed to fix it. Panicked, you know?"  
"you're hopeless"  
Tim just laughed at his remark and shrugged if off.  
No argument?  _weird.  
  
  
_

Damian gathered the piles of paperwork they needed, a pile photocopied beside it keeping the originals for themselves.   
By the time he finished putting back all the copied files Nightwing finally emerged, looking ashamed but relieved.   
"What the hell happened to you?"  
"What? Nothing, I'm fine"  
"Look, I get it. Stray kicked your ass, we will just get him next time"  
"uh-yeah sure, sure. Just a little pissed at myself I went down so easily"  
  
 _'yeah you did'_ Tim thought to himself smiling.   
"Wait. Nightwing took so long getting back, what was he- _oh. OH."_    
  
Tim's face went bright red and he started smiling, embarrassed like an idiot.   
"What are you smiling about?" Nightwing joined in  
"Nothing, got an e-mail from a co-worker saying we should hook up"  
"woo, go little Timmy. Getting the ladies"  
  
 _'yeah, ladies'  
  
_ "Are you guys done? I really need to close up and get some sleep"  
"Yeah we are done, Robin. Let's go"  
"About time"  
Robin was already halfway down the exit hall.  
Nightwing stood for a few extra seconds, staring down the hallway where he and Stray just were.  
  
"you okay?"  
"yeah I'm good, Tim. I'll tell you later. Goodnight" he called out following Robin down the hall.  
  
Tim threw himself back in his chair and loudly exhaled. That is  _not_ how he expected all that to go.

 


	17. Speak When Spoken Too

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO. Yes I know, I am a dirtbag. BUT Uni is over, I have successfully gained a ton of student debt but I am happy. So to make it up to everyone for not updating when I said I would-
> 
> Bow chicka wow-wow. Lewd chapter ;)
> 
> Also- I'd read the last chapter again so see where we are up to, I had to read 3 to revise myself haha 
> 
> Also also- I apologize for any spelling errors or things that dont make sense I'm literally writing this on my phone and my auto-correct is an asshole.

For a huge bright city, Gotham's suburbs are dark. But that's what he finds comfort in. Boots hitting the tops of buildings, cool air brushing the only bare skin of his face. Becoming numb from the cool air.

In the near distance he sees Jason's safe house.  
With one last swing of his whip he latches onto a building's ledge and swings himself onto a bedroom window ledge that belongs to the infamous Redhood. He sits perches on the sill for a few moments, appreciating the view on the stars so rarely seen within the city.

A cough throws him off guard.  
"You couldn't dress normally and catch a cab?"  
Jason stood in the doorway. 

"I'd prefer rooftops over a cab"  
"Hey, I'm not complaining. I'm a big fan of the new latex and leather"  
"You literally cannot stop perving on me for a second, can you?" 

Jason's face drops dead. Confused Tim stands there dumbfounded. Did he insult him? How?

"Jason?" He questions quietly.  
Jason strides towards Tim, throws his hands on his shoulders and shoves him down onto the carpeted rug beside the bed.  
"I cant stop, not even for a second".   
Jason throws himself onto Tim and pulls him into a forceful kiss. Stunned but not fighting back Tim gives in.

Jason raises his hands up towards Tim and unbuckles his cowl and goggles, throwing them across the room. He reaches for zip holding the suit together pulling it down to reveal soft pale skin glittered with scars from old battles. 

But he finds a new one, on the side of Tim's neck a fading bite mark. Jason traces it with his fingers.  
"Dick's handy work?"  
Tim gives him no response but his eyes say it all.  
"hmph, if he wants to mark you that's not how you do it" Jason bites down on the opposite side of Tim's neck, earning a painful yell from the younger man below him.

Jason sucks on the sweet spot, shooting a mixed sense of pleasure and pain through Tim's body. Just the way he liked it. Out of pure reaction Tim's hands dig into Jason's back, his clawed gloves still on tearing through the cloth slightly into the skin.

Jason's winces with a grin, "Oh you want to play that way? Good."  
Jason picks up the lighter man and throws him on the bed, while he is still slightly dazed he throws himself on top of Tim and clutches both of Tim's hands placing them above his head against the wired headboard  
He held them in place withone hand, the other hastily undoes his belt. Desire washes over his eyes as he stares down at the pinned Tim below him.

With the belt now free he puts Tim's hands inside the loop along with a wired piece from the headboard, securing away both of Tim's hands. A wicked smile seems almost permanently spread across Jason's face, he reaches back up and takes off both of Tim's clawed gloves leaving his hands bare. Undressing more of the younger, Jason pulls the main zipper of the suit all the way down, exposing majority of the boy's chest. 

"How much do you like your suit?"  
"what?"  
"Do you have spares?"  
"well yeah- but-"

Before he could finish his sentence Jason rips the rest of the suit, all the way down to where the leg seams joined the rest of the suit. Tim couldn't care less, seeing Jason literally rip his clothes off excited him more than it it should. He lay there on his back in front of him, hands tied to the headboard with the entire middle of his suit ripped open so his suit only covered his legs back and arms.

His cock on show for Jason showed him how excited he was. Jason stroke his hands down Tim's bare chest, taking in every single detail of the image that laid before him. He peeled off his shirt showing his perfectly toned chest and stomach, glittered with scars that matches Tim's but much deeper, much more severe.   
Tim fell into a trance staring at the marking when he was stunned back into a reality by a pain on his chest.

Jason had grabbed his clawed glove and dragged it down his chest, scratching the surface skin, ever so lightly cutting through. Red lines and aggravated skin now bore across his chest, the pain only turning him on more.  
"H-how long are you going to tease me for?”  
“For as long as I want, little bird.” 

Jason lowered himself down again, kissing the spot he bit earlier, the skin already bruising. He worked his way lower, peppering little kisses along the sensitive skin. As he felt Tim below him relax he bit in again, hard. earning another yelp from the man. Tim arched his back forcing more contact into Jason, desperate for as much as he could get.

Jason pushed down on Tim’s chest with his hand and forced him back down, forcing his dominance.   
Tim just groaned more, loving every moment.  
Jason forced his lips onto Tim’s again silencing him. He lightly bit at Tim’s lower lip, distracting him from his hand going ever lower. 

Jason stroke up with pressure gaining a loud muffled moan, hearing the sweet sound he bit down on Tim’s lower lip. Tim jolted from the sudden sensation and clenched his hands above him. Jason leaned back up, admiring the sight below him.

Jason twitched back and forth, scratched chest, clenched hands, blood lip and erect as hell.  
With a sinister chuckle Jason reached down once more and stroke his hand back and forth over the material.   
“Christ Jason, I can’t handle-”  
“I haven’t even started yet.”

With that Jason ripped the material holding everything back with his hands just as he did with the suit. Now everything was on show. The sudden cold air made Tim tense up. Blood rushing to both it and his cheeks from bashfulness. Feeling like he’s a pet on show baring all to his elder. 

Pleased, Jason stroke with his hand once again earning more tense jolts from the boy. He relaxed more into the feeling little noises coming from his throat, biting on his lip to try and keep the noises back. 

“Jason I-”  
He was cut off by Jason’s free hand around his throat.  
“Speak when spoken too. Understand?”  
Taken off guard he replied with a meek “yes”

All of his wildest and messed up fantasies happening before him, Tim’s erection was at it's max.   
Feeling lightheaded he struggled at his bounds once more wanting nothing more than to rip at Jason’s still existing jeans.

Feeling Tim wiggling his hips Jason bore his smirk once again.  
He opened a side drawer to a little table beside the bed and pulled out a little bottle. He poured some of the liquid down onto his hand and spread it around his fingers.  
With his left hand he continued stroking back and forth, slowly.

With the other he began spreading the lubricant around Tim’s entrance. Slowly, taking his time letting Tim get used to the sensation and relax into it. Slowly he pushed in, just 1 for now.  
The boy jolted again both physically and vocally.

“Shh, relax into it”  
Jason played with his tip, using the sensitive spot as a distraction.   
Tim slowly relaxed into it, his eyes closed, hands twitching.

Jason pushed in another one. Tim groaned, trying his best to keep it in his throat. His hips twitched involuntarily as he tried to pull Jason in closer with what movement he could muster in his legs spread either side.

“Getting eager?”  
“Ah- Just, do it- “ Tim wrapped his legs around Jason’s hips pulling him in even closer. “Please”

Jason pulled back and undid the belt and zipper of his jeans, pulling them hanging off his hips.  
He pulled out his own erection, matching Tim’s but bigger in size.  
He rubbed a little of the lube left onto the tip.

He shuffled forward and placed himself at Tim’s entrance. He lightly teased the surface, rubbing them together. Tim trying to force his hips own with no prevail.   
Jason lightly pushed himself in then pulled back. Forward once more and back, moving in the smallest bit every time.  
Tim groaned at the anticipation before Jason pushed the tip in.

He jolted back into the bed with surprise and continued the moan before Jasons’s hand was once again around his throat.  
“Shh, you ready?”  
Tim silently nodded, slight smile curling at the edges of his lips.

Jason pushed his hips forward sliding in deeper.   
Tim threw his head back, shiver forcing it's way around every part of his body.  
Jason pulled his hips back and pushed in even further.

Tim moaned followed by Jason’s grip tightening around his throat, Tim’s hands twitching at the sensation.   
“You okay?”  
A smile spread across Tim’s face to match Jason’s and he silently replied with another nod. 

Jason pulled out and thrusted forward again, harder.  
Tim loudly moaned into the quiet room, filling the empty space.  
Jason took his hand from his neck and placed both of them either side Tim’s hips gripping onto his hip bones.

With the extra stability Jason threw his hips back and forth, Tim’s body jolting and tensing below him. The young boy trying to hold back his moans but unsuccessful. 

Jason pulls Tim’s legs up and grips him around his thighs and again thrusts himself into the boy, hitting his sweet spot. Tim jolted and arched back throwing his head into the pillow.  
Knowing he found it Jason thrusted back and forth hitting it again and again. 

Tim’s body tensing up gripping him every time he pulled out. Jason moaned alongside Tim, the tightness sending shivers through his body. He gritted his teeth and dug his hands into the flesh of Tim’s thighs.

Tim groaned with his favourite mix of pleasure and pain. He clenched down harder on Jason earning another groan from him.   
“Ah- Jason- I can’t last much- Ah- christ!”

With that Jason thrust in even harder, deeper. Tim practically screamed into the empty space.  
“Don- Don’t pull out” Tim struggled vocalising   
“You sure?”  
“Don’t”  
“Okay. --little bird” 

The nickname sending shivers through him, this was exactly like a fantasy he had once back in Wayne Manor as 2am in the morning, but this was real. And it was good.  
Jason’s hand around his neck once again snapped him back to reality.

“And what did I say about talking unless spoken too?”  
Tim just smirked back at him.  
“You wanted me to choke you didn’t you?”  
“Maybe”

Jason’s chuckled, a little impressed he fell for it and a little impressed at how much Tim enjoyed it.   
He squeezed at the sides, hard. Limiting blood flow, not oxygen.   
Tim slowly began to get light headed, throwing himself into a state of ecstasy. Noticing Jason thrust into him hard, again and again, bruising the boy for sure.

Tim squeezed down on Jason both with his body and his legs around his waist. Just as he began to relax into it again Jason hit him with another hard thrust. Jason’s cock hitting his G-spot.

He couldnt hold on any longer, as he let go over his stomach, glistening his abs. He moaned and tensed up, clenching down on Jason earning a matching groan.  
He couldn’t hold on any longer either and filled the boy while still remaining deep inside him.

Jason’s body convulsed letting it all go while Tim still clenched down on him, throwing his head back enjoying every moment. 

Tim shuffled below him, out of breath and out of strength.  
Jason slowly pulled himself out earning more little moans from the exhausted boy.   
As he pulled out fully the evidence began leaking out of Tim and all over his thighs.   
“You’re a beautiful mess”  
Tim just responded with a meek, shy smile.

Getting up Jason grabbed a towel to clean up the mess. He undid the belt holding Tim’s hands in place and pulled off the remains of his Stray suit, now ruined with both rips, sweat and cum.

Jason grabbed pillow, pulling up Tim’s head to place it below and pulled up a sheet to cover the now nude boy. He placed himself behind Tim and embraced him, hand wrapping around his chest firmly.

Tim sunk into the warmness of Jason’s chest and clutched a pillow that shared the same comforting scent of the man behind him.


End file.
